


Luminescent Nocturne

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Series: The Nocturne Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood Sharing, F/F, F/M, Kinky, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Sexual Content, Souled Vampire(s), True Love, True Mates, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the final battle Draco Malfoy is attacked by Sanguini and left for dead. After Voldemort is defeated, his friends and family find him close to death and bring him back to the manor to try and save what little remains of his mortal life. To their dismay, Draco turns and begins his new life as an Immortal blood drinker. Blaise already being a vampire takes him under his wing and teaches the newborn vampire how to survive. They both discover that as vampires, they have mates that are bound to them for the rest of their eternal lives and that when they both turn 18, their mates will make themselves known. Vowing to return to Hogwarts and find their mates while completing their 8th year, things take a strange turn when Hermione finds herself returning to Hogwarts alone without her constant companions of Ron and Harry. With Ginny by her side, she comes face to face with what goes bump in the night that just might be what she was searching for all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll. So I browsing the HP section and I noticed a lack of vampire mating fics so I figured I'd give it a go myself. It's going to be kinky, bloody and all types of sexy. Because who wouldn't want a vampire Draco with his mate being Hermione? Hold on to your seats cause this is about to get wild.

Luminescent Nocturne 

Draco Malfoy swept his long platinum blonde locks out of his eyes as he boarded the Hogwarts train for the very last time. 

His best friend and confidant, Blaise Zambini followed right behind him as they made their way through the halls of the train searching for a compartment to call their own.

Blaise tapped his shoulder and nodded towards the compartment all the way at the end of the hall. 

“Come on mate. That one should be dark enough and even if it isn’t, Mum packed a bunch of blankets in our trunks so we can block out any sunlight.” 

Draco nodded wordlessly and adjusted the dark sunglasses that sat on the bridge of his nose following behind his friend as they walked down the hall and entered the small compartment. 

Blaise was correct it seemed. 

The sunlight was minimal here and Draco sighed in relief at the feeling of the darkness hitting his deathly pale skin.

Window of the compartment had a shade that Blaise pulled down to block out the rest of the sunlight before turning to his friend with a small smile. 

“You good now, Drake? I keep forgetting how awful it is right after you turn. Sunlight was the fucking devil for weeks after I turned.” 

Draco upturned the corner of his mouth in a slight smile that really looked more like a grimace to Blaise. 

“Yeah I’m good. Bloody hell, I didn’t think it would be this bad.” 

Blaise took a seat opposite to him and reclined back propping his feet up on their trunks that still had yet to be put away. 

“That’s what they all say, mate. 

It all hits us like a fucking freight train.

But I’m pleased to inform you that it will get better in time. 

You won’t be able to stay out in the sunlight for very long ever as a vampire but it’ll get more tolerable for short periods as the months go on.” 

Draco attempted to turn his eyes to the shaded window to look out at the scenery as they passed but cursed and let out a wince when his eyes started burning like they were on fire. 

“Fuck! I hate this shit. Just fucking figures that I’d have sour luck and be turned into a fucking vampire when I tried to do some good for once.” 

Blaise’s midnight eyes flashed bright red and looked at him with sympathy. 

“You were lucky to survive an attack from Sanguini, Draco.

Every other victim that he’s ever bit into bled out or had their throats ripped out as soon as he was done feeding.

No one expected this to happen but it did. 

And it’ll do no fucking good to wallow in your own misery because of a situation that was out of your control.

Just keep in mind what I taught you and you’ll be fine.” 

Draco instantly felt a pang of guilt at his friend’s words and fixed his face into a grateful smile. 

“Sorry. It’s just a lot to take in.

Once we get to school, it’ll be better I’m sure.

Thankfully Dumbledore is allowing us to room together in the Dungeons in the new Slytherin wing.” 

Blaise nodded excitedly and waggled his eyebrows at his best friend who rolled his eyes in response. 

“Oh yeah. And don’t forget our secret mission this year. 

Now that we’re both 18 our mates will make themselves known. 

Things won’t be so bad when we find the lovely ladies that are meant to share eternity with us.” 

 

Draco nodded in agreement a small smile gracing his thin lips. 

“Fuck I can’t wait to find my mate. 

Your mum said that my turning side effects will disappear once I feed from her for the first time. 

I know we’re the only vampires that are attending Hogwarts this year so that’ll mean our mates will be human before we turn them.” 

 

Blaise licked his lips instinctively as his eyes flashed red. 

“Merlin, it’s been years since I’ve had a taste of fresh blood. 

There’s nothing like it. Blood bags don’t even compare to when you take it straight from the vein. 

Only thing is you have to make sure you’re not going to kill them. Humans are a lot more fragile than us. 

One wrong bite and it’s all over for them. 

When we turn our mates we’ll have to take special care to make sure they survive.” 

Draco’s fangs involuntarily slid out of his gums at Blaise’s descriptive words making the vampire quirk an eyebrow at him. 

“Better put those away mate. We don’t need everyone knowing about your little condition.

Humans other than our mates finding out is only going to cause hysteria and panic and Merlin knows we’ve had enough of that.” 

He said as he shot a look at Draco who immediately shut his eyes and focused on willing his fangs to disappear back to where they came from. 

Once they were perfectly sheathed in his gums, he let out a sigh of relief. 

This whole newborn vampire thing was incredibly exhausting. 

He knew Blaise was right about keeping their vampire status a secret. 

His mind flashed to a few days after he turned when he was summoned to the Ministry to register at the Office of Magical Creatures as a newly turned vampire. 

Even though it wasn’t his fault that he had been turned, he still had to deal with the wary glances and harsh whispers from the humans who judged him without mercy. 

He smiled though when he thought about how kind Dumbledore was when he had asked to return to Hogwarts. 

The elderly wizard had given his permission for him to return to school without hesitation. 

Draco’s family was a right mess after the war and were concerned whether or not him returning to complete his eighth year would be safe for the other students. 

Despite his family’s previous harsh relations with the older wizard, Dumbledore was quick to offer help and refuge to them in their time of need changing the way all of the former death eater families view on him. 

Draco’s mother and father had never wanted to join the ranks of the death eaters in the first place and were spared when others were prosecuted and given the Dementor’s Kiss for their war crimes. 

His mother had taken it upon herself to grow new forms of herbs and make potions that could help ease the pain of the patients that were left gravely injured at St. Mungo’s. 

 

His father had found that his wandless healing magic came in handy when he was appointed one of the head healers at the magical hospital. 

 

Both his parents had lost their hostility and prejudices towards muggles and muggle borns. 

They encouraged him every step of the way through his process of turning and told him that they would gladly welcome his mate into their home and offer them a chance at being the family that they always wanted to have. 

 

Just as Draco thought he was going to drift off into a dreamless sleep, he was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized Blaise was calling his name loudly. 

“Draco! Come on mate wake up. 

We’re almost to the school now. 

We’ve got to change into our new school robes. Let’s go grab a dressing room before they’re all gone.” 

Shaking his head out of la la land, Draco nodded and quickly grabbed his new robes and followed after his friend to prepare for the journey of a lifetime.


	2. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's changed for the better and Ginny is still loud and obnoxious. Some lovely lesbian and gay romances are thrown in for a bit of fun and the girl's vampires catch their scent for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before anyone chastises me for making their new school robes a wonderful mirage of rainbow colors, don't tell me you never thought of a fabulous gigantic rainbow party taking over Hogwarts because I know you have. Come on, rainbows, vampires, lesbian and boy on boy relationships, what more could you ask for?

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 2

“Hermione! Come on girlie, we’ve saved you the best seat in the house!”

Ginny shouted over the deafening roar of exciting students in the Great Hall. 

Hermione blushed as everyone started to clap when she entered and ducked her head in embarrassment as she made her way over to a round table where Ginny, Neville, Luna, Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson were all seated together. 

She noticed several men in the room gave her not so subtle once overs as she walked towards where her friends were seated.

It was true that little Hermione Granger who used to be just a frizzy haired bookworm had grown up completely over the summer and finally looked her age. 

Her oily acne covered skin had now smoothed and was looked like a pale porcelain. And her hair that used to be frizzy and untamable was now smoothed to perfection that hung down the length of her back just above her bottom. 

Her body shape had gone from awkward and frumpy to an hour glass silhouette with a small waist and large perky breasts with a round tight bottom that gave all the girls in every house a run for their money. 

Her fashion sense had changed as well; going from second hand clothes passed down by the Weasley’s to elegant and full of class. 

For all intents and purposes, she looked like a pureblooded witch and sounded just like one too. 

 

But to those who knew her best, she would always be Hermione Granger. The bookworm that had captured all of their hearts. 

When she reached the table, Ginny beckoned her over to the seat next to her as greetings and salutations were passed around. 

“Merlin’s nuts, Mione you look fucking sexy in those new robes!”

Ginny exclaimed as the others nodded in approval.

“Yes, Mione you look positively delectable. Although I’d rather see what you’re hiding underneath them more, really.” 

Luna said as she eyed the supple bit of cleavage that peeked out from Hermione’s robes. 

Pansy quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend and slid her hand onto her knee slowly making her way up into her robes making her let out a little moan. 

“Feeling a little lusty today, love? I can take care of that for you, you know.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head at the two lesbian lovers before glancing down at her new school robes.

The houses that had separated the students from each other were demolished and in their place a new community type living had been established. 

Now all of the houses lived together under one roof and there was harmony between those who used to be rivals. 

The school robes had been changed out as well, no longer being the color representing the individual houses but magically charmed to match the student’s individual personalities that wore them. 

For instance, Luna’s robes were lime green because of her quirky and unique personality. Her girlfriend Pansy’s robes were pastel purple because of her newfound kind and tender personality. 

Neville’s robes were orchid purple because he was strong and vibrant with his newfound confidence. 

Theo, his reformed death eater boyfriend’s robes were sea foam green showing his sometimes jealous yet protective personality. 

Ginny’s robes were definitely a sight to see with them being bright daffodil yellow showing off her loud and boisterous personality.

And last but certainly not least, Hermione’s robes were a pale rose pink that fit her loving, kind and very romantic personality when given the chance. 

The entire student body now made a gigantic rainbow whenever they were all together in the Great Hall and Dumbledore and their professors couldn’t be happier to see everyone getting along so well.

The darkness that had overshadowed their years of schooling had been cast away as a new and lighter atmosphere had taken its place. 

Hermione listened to her friends babble on about their summers and how great everything had been for them since the war had ended. 

But she couldn’t help but be overcome with pang of sadness at the fact that Harry and Ron had decided to forego their last year at Hogwarts and left her to fend for herself. 

It was going to be strange walking the halls where they all used to be together but her friends that had chosen to stick by her side for this upcoming year had vowed to make her forget all about how her best friends had abandoned her. 

 

Just as she was finishing that thought, Dumbledore stood and clinked his fork to his goblet silencing the entire student body. 

Satisfied that they were now quiet, he smiled happily at them and began his beginning of the term speech that he made every year.

“Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students. 

To our first years and new transfer students who are beginning their Hogwarts journey for the first time, we welcome you with open arms. 

I see you all have taken to the new community style social approach that we have established here for the first year ever changing the way that Hogwarts will be for years to come. 

Please be aware that even though our rules are more relaxed, they do still stand. 

Mr. Filch is alas, still with us so please do not cause him too much trouble.

Some new professors have joined us and though they are not with us here right now as they are getting settled, you shall meet them soon enough. 

Please be aware that the entire castle has been renovated and rebuilt so if you find yourself a bit confused or lost at your exact location, there are maps on tapestries located outside every dormitory for your use. 

To use the maps, just tap your wand against the tapestry and it will reveal your exact location within the school.

Surrounding the grounds outside of the school there are also maps that have been magically charmed to lead you to where you need to go. 

Your living accommodations for this year are quite unique. First years and underclassmen will be housed in regular gender separated dormitories.

But our returning eighth year students will be housed in new coed style dorms that will give you more relaxed freedom to do as you please. 

Please be responsible, as we trust you will know how to conduct yourselves appropriately.

Classes will begin tomorrow at 8 a.m. on the dot. You will receive your schedules momentarily and you’ll notice that a few new classes have been added to the curriculum as well as more free periods added throughout your days. 

Returning eighth years will ultimately have the freedom to come and go as they please as they have sacrificed enough throughout their years of schooling. 

Apparation is now allowed inside and outside the castle grounds as there is no longer a threat to the student body. 

I think that we’ve covered everything you need to know for now, so please let the feast begin!” 

Dumbledore shouted as the students cheered before the food and their class schedules appeared. 

While her friends collected different food items to fill their plates, Hermione immediately ignored her food and grabbed her class schedule excitedly tearing open the envelope and scanning over the piece of parchment. 

She may have a slightly altered look and personality, but deep down inside there still was a bit bookworm in her and as they say, old habits die hard.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she read over some of the new classes that had graced her schedule as well as the note that rested in midnight blue ink on the top. 

Dear Hermione, 

I have taken the liberty of adding some non-traditional classes to your schedule seeing as how you will need to be well prepared for your new life that will await you this year.

I know that you may be infuriated with me at the moment, but trust me when I say the things you learn will come in handy at a later date.

If you have any problems, please feel free to owl me anytime. 

Regards,

Albus Dumbledore

 

Hermione’s eyes scanned over her Headmaster’s words over and over again trying to decipher what the meaning of all this was. 

Finding herself more and more puzzled, she sighed in defeat and reread her class schedule one more time committing it to memory. 

Hermione Granger Eighth Year

Schedule of Classes

First period: Lessons of Magical Bonding within the Creature Community

Second period: Study of Magical Healing 

Third period: Mating Rituals 101

Fourth period: Advanced Arithmacy and Statistics

Fifth period: Potions for the Common Wizard part 1

Sixth period: Sex education and Lessons in Reproductive Health

Seventh period: Advanced Divinations 

Taking a deep breath, she waved her hand casting a wandless shrinking spell on her schedule and placed it into her floral messenger bag. 

Ginny looked over at her best friend and quirked an eyebrow at how forlorn the lovely witch looked. 

“What’s eating you, Mione? You look like you just got bat boogied.” 

Hermione jumped at the sound her voice and turned quickly fixing a fake smile on her face which only made Ginny more suspicious. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Gin. Just going over my schedule. Can you please pass the pumpkin juice?”

Ginny held her friend’s gaze for a moment before shaking her head and passing her the pitch of juice. 

If Hermione wanted to play the “I’m just totally going to pretend like I didn’t just look like I lost my mind” game than she would respect her wishes. For now. 

Ginny had looked over her own schedule moments before and had found that Dumbledore had written her a note at the top and saw that several peculiar classes had been added to the curriculum. 

Only difference between her and Hermione was that she just shrugged it off as no big deal and figured that she’d find out what was going on at a later date just like their Headmaster had told her. 

Little did both girls know that two shadowy figures had snuck into the Great Hall and had caught their scents immediately becoming enraptured with their gorgeous mates.


	3. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ginny fall under Draco and Blaise's spell as their vampire mating thrall takes over for the first time. Awkward meet and greet ensues. The vamps accompany their mates back to the dorms and there may or may not be some teasing naughty touches and references to future mating shags at the end of the chapter.

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 3

As soon as Blaise and Draco stepped foot into the Great Hall all conversation paused as everyone waited with bated breath to see what the notorious former death eaters would do. 

Hushed whispers were carried throughout the room as people murmured at Draco’s change in appearance. 

Since he had arrived at the castle, he had rid himself of his sunglasses letting everyone see his new clear, bright ice blue eyes. 

His long platinum blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail off of his shoulder and his pale skin glistened in the candlelit room. 

Girls all throughout the hall sighed at his new beautiful looks and graceful movements. 

Blaise rolled his eyes as he walked with his best friend over to an empty table in the corner of the room. 

“I bet they’d be scared shitless if they knew we could hear them when they whisper.” 

He murmured quietly to Draco who gave a small upturn of his lips to his fellow vampire. 

“Don’t get sidetracked now, mate. We’ve got to locate our mate’s scents. They’re somewhere hidden in this room.” 

Blaise nodded as his expression turned serious; his eyes scanning the room with a scrutinizing gaze. 

Once they took their seats, everyone turned back to their own conversations and the room filled with laughter and noise once again. 

Draco breathed in deeply ignoring the curious glances and turned his head to look over his shoulder searching for the girl who would become his better half. 

Suddenly he watched as Blaise froze mid turn and his eyes flashed a dangerous blood red. 

His face scrunched up into confusion before he caught the scent that his best friend had become enamored with. 

Old parchment. Roses. Hair products. 

His mate. 

Scanning the room he tried to lock down the scent and found that his eyes widened in shock when he located its owner. 

“Shit. Fucking Shit.” 

He stammered as his eyes met two hazel ones. 

Hermione Granger.

She was going to be the other half of his soul. 

Forcing his eyes away from hers, he looked over at Blaise who had his eyes locked on the red haired girl who sat next to her. 

Ginny Weasley. 

He gave a small chuckle at the irony.

Blaise was going to be mated to a Weasel. 

Their prejudices may have been long gone, but one thing was for sure. 

Ron Weasley was going to stake Blaise as soon as he found out about their new permanent relationship.

 

Both of them found that they couldn’t tear their gazes away from the two girls who were whispering quietly to one another while looking over at them. 

Honing their hearing onto their conversation, they listened with proud smirks as the girls tried and failed to figure out what was happening to them.

“Mione! Look at Malfoy and Zambini!

Merlin’s left tit, do you see how fucking sexy they look? 

What the actual fuck?

I’ll take Zambini, you take Malfoy.”

Hermione barely registered her friend’s words as her eyes never once strayed from Draco’s. 

It was like she was drowning in their ice blue depths and she didn’t ever want to be rescued. 

Her lower abdomen clenched hard as a pool of wetness leaked down onto her lacey panties. 

She took a sharp breath as she felt a wave of strong magic wash over her and take her hostage. 

If she was going to be a prisoner, she hoped her captor liked to play.

Her libido spiked as she licked her lips looking Draco up and down with a heated gaze.

“Come on, Mione. Something tells me we need to go introduce ourselves to our new boyfriends.” 

Ginny stated as they both stood and walked slowly towards the men that sat eagerly waiting their arrival. 

Blaise and Draco kept their eyes locked on their mates as they made their way towards them. 

“Bloody hell, it’s actually working.” 

Blaise muttered making Draco give him a quick side glance. 

“What are you on about mate?” 

Blaise shook his head hard trying to clear the lust filled thoughts out of his brain before turning to the younger vampire with a smile. 

“Our vampire thrall. 

As vampires we can lure our prey to us with just one look.

But when we’re in the presence of our mates for the first time, it works in a completely different way. 

Once we look into their eyes, they become ours. Heart, mind, body and soul.

Their bodies then recognize us unconsciously as their mates so they have a need to seek us out to take care of them.”

Draco’s eyes widened momentarily before Hermione’s scent filled every fiber of his being. 

He squeezed his eyes shut trying hard to quell the need to mark her and claim her as his own.

His body reacted immediately as his cock grew large and hard against his trousers. 

“Hello boys. Mind if we join you?” 

Hermione asked in a low whisper. 

Draco opened his eyes and looked up at where Hermione stood awkwardly in front of him playing with the hem of her new white school issued skirt. 

He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw that her robes were a light rosy pink that accented her delicate pale skin perfectly. 

He looked her up and down hungrily noticing that she had completely grown up from the little girl she once was into a beautiful and very powerful woman. 

“Of course, darling. Please sit.” 

Ginny took the seat on Blaise’s right side and struck up their own private conversation while Hermione gracefully sunk down into the seat next to Draco. 

“Draco, what’s going on?”

She inquired as he took her hand and brought the back of it to his lips.

Giving her hand a soft kiss, he fought the urge to drag the tips of his fangs over her pale skin. 

“My apologies, Hermione. This all must seem quite strange and very out of character for Blaise and myself. 

But I assure you that we mean you no harm. 

We only wish to right our wrongs and give you and the Weasel’s sister the attention that you should’ve gotten years ago.” 

He said as his voice took on a sensual lilt causing his mate’s cheeks to flush the same color as her robes. 

 

He could hear the frantic beating of her heart in beneath her supple breasts and longed to bury his face between the fleshy orbs. 

He already knew where he was going to put his mating mark. 

The skin right above her left breast would be perfect and would ensure that no one would be able to see it but himself. 

He almost came right in his trousers at the thought of his fangs sinking into her flawless skin. 

Realizing that his mate was asking him questions, he shook his head trying to rid himself of such private thoughts until the time was right.

“What did you do Draco? Why does it feel like I want to jump your bones right this very minute?”

Draco smirked and pulled her closer making her let out an undignified squeak as his hand found its way to her hip while he regarded her carefully. 

“All will be explained later, love. Right now, I believe dinner has ended and that you and Ginny need to be escorted to your new bedchambers. Shall we?”

Standing up he held out his hand which she took without hesitation. 

Hermione was puzzled by how fast she was going with her former enemy but gave a smirk of her own at the thought of how instead of tormenting with insults, he was now tormenting her lower regions with his delicious demands. 

There were worse things than falling head over heels for Draco Malfoy. 

She glanced behind them as they left the Great Hall and noticed that Ginny was walking arm in arm with Blaise who looked just as taken with her as she was with him. 

“Oh fuck it.”

She thought as she felt Draco’s large hand stroking her hip bone as they walked towards the dungeons where the new eighth year dorms were. 

She wondered how long this little tryst with Draco would last, but something told her that she better be prepared for the long haul because the look in Draco’s eyes told her that she was going to be his for a very long time. 

After a few moments they entered their new dormitory and they were all excited when they saw that there different halls that fed into several main common rooms with a set of four doors in a circle around them. 

 

Each common room was a different color of the rainbow with matching furniture and a new modern look.

The doors in each common room had their names on them as Hermione found that her room and Draco’s were right next to each other. 

Blaise and Ginny’s rooms were on the other side of the common room much to their surprise. 

 

It seemed that Dumbledore and their professors knew more about their current situation than any of them did. 

Opening the door to her room she was gasped when she saw that her bed was king sized and was outfitted with delicate shabby chic bedding in a white and pink color palette. 

On either side of her bed there was a white wooden night stand with white lamps that had pink shades. 

Looking around the room, she saw that there was a reading bench one side of the room and beautiful armchairs and a coffee table on the other side.

The floor was carpeted in a white plush rug that made her want to take off her shoes and wiggle her toes between the fuzzy material.

She was suddenly startled out of her excited state when a knock sounded on her door. 

Turning she saw that Draco stood leaning up against her doorway giving her a cute smile; his eyes shining with amusement.

“I take it you love your new room, hmm?”

He said gently as he walked into her room and came to stand in front of her. 

“It’s beautiful. I don’t think I could’ve done better myself.” 

She whispered as his eyes once again captured her own. 

“The room’s not the only beautiful thing I see.” 

He murmured as his voice grew low and husky. 

Hermione’s eyes closed as his words went straight to her already wet core. 

Opening her eyes slowly she watched as Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before letting out a growl and pulling her flush up against him.

“You smell amazing. Merlin what I wouldn’t give to take you right here right now. I think the question is what are YOU doing to me, Hermione?” 

She gasped and bit her lip as a breathy moan tried to escape her lips when she felt one of his hands slip up and under her skirt ghosting his fingers over the in seam of her panties.

The other hand trailed down her body until it cupped her left breast in his palm and squeezed it gently as his thumb flicked her harden nipple. 

Leaning down next to her ear he whispered tenderly as his hands did amazing things to her body.

“Mmm…You like this, Mione? 

This is just a taste of the pleasure that I can give you. 

If you’re a good girl then maybe I’ll give you more. 

Would you like that?

I could strip you naked and ravish you all through the night. 

I could claim your innocence for my own.” 

By the time he had finished Hermione was a writhing moaning mess in his arms as he held her tightly to his body. 

“Answer me little witch. Teasing isn’t nice, now is it?” 

He demanded with a darker tone. 

Hermione’s eyes shot open as her breathing became erratic and heavy. 

“Yes. Oh fuck yes. Take me I’m yours. Please Draco…” 

She moaned making him smirk as his eyes darkened with an unreadable expression. 

Suddenly he pulled back causing her to fall to the floor on her knees as he towered above her. 

His breath was heavy as he gasped for air to fill his lungs. 

Fucking hell he wanted her so bad. 

But now wasn’t the right time. He knew that she was a virgin and he wanted to make their mating as special and romantic as possible. 

So reluctantly he stepped away and walked over to the door before turning back looking down at his mate who remained on the floor flushed and thoroughly aroused. 

“Soon little witch. I’ll make you my own. But that time has yet to come. Good night Hermione.” 

With that he turned and sauntered out of the room closing the door quietly behind him. 

Hermione braced herself leaning on her arms as she felt like she could cry at how fucking turned on she was. 

Her a tease? Fuck no. He was the tease. 

And a damn good one at that. 

Sitting back she spread her legs and pulled her skirt up around her waist dipping her fingers down into her panties swiping them against her womanhood wincing at how sensitive she was. 

She was completely soaked. 

Her panties were officially ruined and she was going to have to spend the rest of the night bringing herself to her release over and over again trying to quench the need to break down that damn man’s door.

This was officially going to be her best year yet.


	4. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's first real masturbation experience. Draco and Blaise have sex and do their vampire thing. Draco and Blaise come to a new realization about what's driving their mate's wild. They come up with a plan to fix the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to throw in a little side thing of Draco/Blaise sexiness. The whole male vampire sex thing just made so much sense to me. They still are mated to Hermione and Ginny respectively but they're also bonded to each other much like a sire would be to his newborn vampire. Since Sanguini is obviously not available to properly sire Draco, Blaise has kind of taken on that role himself as an older, wiser type vampire. It also just brings the sexiness up a notch or two. Down the line, I might even throw in some Hermione/Ginny action as well or have them swing and try out each other's mates for a time or two. It all goes with the whole vampires are sexual creatures thing. The more sex the better I say. Oh and just for shits and giggles I'll tell you that I wrote this entire chapter to the song Come and Get It by Selena Gomez.

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 4

“Ungh!! Fuck yes!!! Ooh!!” 

Hermione moaned as she lay sprawled naked on her new bed later that night. 

She took a moment to catch her breath after she released in an ooze of white fluids down onto her sheets. 

Panting she propped her behind up to a 90 degree angle with a body pillow and spread her legs as wide as she could.

Reaching down to the apex of her thighs she pressed her thumb to her clitoris and rubbed slowly in circles as her hips bucked involuntarily when she pinched and pulled on the small nub of nerves.

Biting her lip hard a whimper escaped her lips as she bent forward slightly watching as her fingers parted her wet folds and dipped down into her core, their tips experimentally rubbing against her slick inner walls. 

Trying to think of a way to bring herself more pleasure a lightbulb went off in her head as she lifted her hips up spreading her legs wider before throwing them up into the air gasping when her pointer finger hit her cervix. 

 

She pressed against it as moans spilled from her lips when she thought about how Draco’s cock would be there soon enough. 

 

Pulling her finger out for a moment, she took a deep breath as she slowly slipped a second finger into deliciously wet pussy wincing as her walls clenched hard around them. 

Sticking her tongue in her cheek she experimented with moving them side to side attempting to stretch herself to accommodate the new size. 

 

Feeling a little brave, she pulled them all the way out and then quickly thrust them in again making her cry out as pleasure and pain shot through her body. 

Remembering what she had seen in books about sex, she pulled them out again and began thrusting them in a quick rhythm as they slid in and out of her slick walls. 

“Unghh…FUCK! Yes…” 

She cried as she felt herself building closer to her impending release. 

Remembering something that she saw once in a magazine, she sped up her thrusting determined to teach herself to squirt much like the magazine said she could. 

Her other hand found its way to her left breast as she mimicked what Draco had done earlier, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh in circles. 

Her small fingers skimmed over her rosy nipple bud as she let out a gasp at how amazing the sensation felt. 

Taking the bud between her fingers she gave it a small pinch before pulling it away from her breast moaning at how lovely the sharp pain was. 

Suddenly her panting became heavy as she clenched hard before coming with a scream as her fluids squirted out all over her sheets in long spurts. 

 

When all her cum had been released, she pulled out and fell back exhausted on the bed behind her. 

 

That was her most intense masturbation yet. 

Quickly casting a wandless scourgify on herself, she tiredly got underneath her covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Unbeknownst to Hermione and Ginny, Draco and Blaise were having their own naughty solo parties as they listened to each of their mates come again and again. 

Draco bit his lip as he came again into his hand.

“Fuck…” 

He breathed out dropping his head back onto the pillows.

That was the sixth time he had come and there was no sign of him slowing down. 

Suddenly he jumped when he heard his bedroom door creak open and then close quickly as he heard the lock turn. 

“You too, mate? Bloody women are causing us all to lose our fucking minds.”

Blaise’s voice whispered as he stepped into view.

Both Draco and he were completely naked with their cocks large and throbbing between their legs. 

Draco wasn’t bothered at the older vampire seeing him naked as both he and Blaise had a shared sexual history. 

Blaise had told him as soon as he turned that often male vampires who had yet to find mates turned to each other to satisfy their sexual needs. 

Vampires were very sensual creatures and needed constant companionship to survive. 

 

 

As soon as Blaise lay down next to the younger vampire, he wrapped his arms around him with a contented sigh.   
Draco turned in his arms to bury his head in Blaise’s muscular chest making him let out a possessive growl. 

“What in Merlin’s name is going on, Blaise? I’ve made myself come six times already and yet my cock’s still rock hard.” 

Blaise ran his hands up and down Draco’s sides comfortingly before resting them low on his pale hips. 

“I think it should be obvious, shouldn’t it? We’ve sent our mates into heat. 

And we’re being driven nuts because it’s our instincts that want to completely ravish them until they are fully mated and marked by us.”

Draco’s eyes widened as he pulled back and looked at the older vampire in disbelief. 

“In heat? Does that mean we can get them pregnant as well?” 

Blaise tilted his head to the side and shrugged. 

“Well yes they’re in heat. And I’ve never heard anything that said vampires couldn’t conceive a child. 

I’d say there would be a good chance that we could when we’re ready.” 

 

Draco shook his head and ran a hand through his long hair. 

“Fuck I never knew that. How are we going to keep them from getting pregnant when we mate with them? We need a game plan of some sort.” 

Blaise chuckled and grabbed Draco’s hand that was now caught in his hair giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m pretty sure that they’re not always going to be fertile. I think it’s safe to assume that there’s a time when they’ll be fertile and the rest of the time they will be able to have sex without worrying about a child.” 

 

Draco nodded slowly in agreement before he winced as his cock throbbed particularly hard. 

Blaise noticed the action immediately as his own cock throbbed in response before he quickly rolled them over so Draco was pinned beneath him. 

 

“Look we can’t do shit about anything right now. Might as well take care of our own problems for now. We’ll figure the rest out later. Say you’ll let me fuck you, Drake. Please…” 

Draco’s breath became uneven as his eyes flashed red at his friend’s words. 

Bucking his hips up and circling them slowly he grinded lightly against Blaise’s. 

“Take me. I’m all yours. I surrender myself to you.” 

He whispered right before Blaise pounced on him capturing his lips with his own. 

His tongue thrust into Draco’s mouth as he let out a moan when both their fangs descended. 

Blood trickled down as Blaise bit and nipped at Draco’s bottom lip making the blonde let out a breathy moan of his own. 

Blaise then forced Draco’s legs wide open as he took his balls into the palm of his hand and squeezed them gently. 

 

Draco’s hips bucked forward but Blaise growled and pushed them back down as he deepened the kiss.

Taking Draco’s throbbing cock in his hand he stroked it while looking deep into his vampire lovers eyes. 

“This is mine for tonight. Only mine. You will do exactly as I say, understood?” 

He commanded, his voice full of authority. 

Draco moaned and nodded throwing his arms around Blaise’s neck and threading his fingers into his long black hair. 

Blaise growled and dragged his fangs over the soft skin of Draco’s collarbone. 

Once Draco’s precum coated his fingers, he pulled away momentarily and spread his lover’s legs wider before carefully inserting his finger into Draco’s tight asshole. 

“UNGH FUCK!” 

Draco cried as his finger probed inside of him before he slid in a second finger preparing him slowly for his cock. 

Draco mewled and whimpered as his asshole stretched with every finger Blaise inserted.

Deeming Draco ready for him, Blaise pulled his fingers out suddenly before lining himself at his entrance and thrusting hard into the blonde making him scream his name in pure ecstasy. 

“FUCK! BLAISE! FUCK! Mmmmunghhh…” 

He moaned when the head of Blaise’s cock hit against his prostate. 

Pulling completely out for a moment, Blaise then started pounding into his lover showing no mercy. 

Growls and screams filled the room as the scent of sex and arousal filled the air. 

Draco clenched hard around Blaise making him realize that he was close to his release. 

Wanting them to come together, Blaise slowed and then sped up in a tantalizing rhythm just before both boys couldn’t take any more. 

Draco pulled Blaise flush against him as they clung to each other coming with a flourish as Blaise filled Draco up with his seed. 

Panting heavily, Blaise rode out their highs before pulling out and rolling over to the side and taking the shaking vampire into his arms. 

“Love you, Drake.”

He whispered as he gently caressed his lover to sleep. 

“Love you too, Blaise.” 

Draco whispered right before the darkness took him under.


	5. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 5

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 5

When Hermione opened her eyes the next morning, she let out a yelped when she came face to face with Ginny who was laying asleep next to her. 

Her startled yelp woke Ginny who let out one of her own and rolled off the bed hitting the ground with a loud thump. 

“Bloody fucking hell, Mione! 

Calm your tits! It’s just me.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and clutched the sheets around her body tightly as Ginny crawled back up onto the bed next to her.

“What are you doing here, Ginerva? I do believe this is MY private bedchamber.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed out an annoyed breath giving Hermione a look. 

“Don’t be a bitch, Hermione Jean Granger.

If we’re going to bloody full name each other we might as well make it fair.

And you know exactly why I’m here.

My whole room smells like sex and pussy. 

Hell, I’m still horny as fuck. I want to know what the fuck is going on.” 

Hermione blushed knowing that her room smelled exactly as Ginny described. 

Giving a shrug she pinned the red head with a look that clearly said she didn’t know shit. 

“I don’t have a fucking clue. Why did you think I would know?” 

Ginny’s eyes widened to comic proportions before she shook her head in defeat.

“Why the fuck wouldn’t you know? 

You’re Hermione fucking Granger! 

You’re the smartest witch of our age. If you don’t know then we’re bloody screwed.” 

Just as Hermione was about to respond, they both jumped when a patronus of a dragon appeared at the end of the bed with the voice of Draco Malfoy coming in loud and clear.

“Hermione, bring Ginny and come over to my room after you both get ready.

Blaise and I want to explain. We’re sure you’re very confused right now but everything will make sense soon. 

We’ll be waiting.” 

With that the Dragon burned up in a blue mist and disappeared completely. 

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other in shock trying to make sense of what just happened.

“Guess we better get a move on then.” 

Ginny said nervously giving Hermione a light pat on her hand. 

Hermione just nodded wordlessly as her mind went into overdrive trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. 

Knowing that she was better off alone for now, Ginny quietly stood and left the room to get ready as Hermione stayed right where she was mentally going over everything she ever knew about Draco and Blaise. 

There had to be an explanation for everything. She was sure of it. 

If she had more time then surely she could figure out what was going on.

But knowing that Draco and Blaise were waiting, she shook her head and ran a hand through her messy hair before getting up and wrapping her blue bath robe around herself and heading out the door to get ready for the day. 

Once she was dressed, she made her way next door where she held up her hand to knock but jumped in surprise when Draco opened the door and pulled her inside quickly. 

“Good morning, love. I know your mind is buzzing with a million questions so I’ll just get straight to the point. Please sit with me.” 

He said as he gently pulled her next to him on the bed. 

Hermione folded her legs underneath her as she looked up at her former enemy with questions swirling in her eyes.

“You’ve got exactly ten minutes to explain what the fuck you did to Ginny and I before I hex you into the next century, Malfoy.

And I can tell when you lie. So don’t even fucking try.” 

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her defensive mood and hoped to Merlin that she wouldn’t kill him when she found out exactly what had happened. 

“I assure you I mean no harm Hermione. First let’s start with last year back at the Final Battle. After I threw my wand to Harry, do you know what happened to me?”

Hermione paused for a moment as her brows furrowed in confusion trying to wrack her brain for what she remembered. 

All she remembered was that she was so focused on Harry and Ron she barely remembered anything else that was going on around her. 

She remembered Draco throwing his wand to Harry effectively saving his life, and that she was forever grateful for that but now that she thought about it she didn’t remember seeing Draco after that. 

Curiosity getting the best of her she met his eyes and asked what he was getting at. 

“No I haven’t a clue. 

Honestly I was so focused on Harry and Ron I didn’t notice anyone else. 

What happened?” 

She watched as his eyes filled with pain before flashing a bright blue making her scoot backwards away from him. 

Reaching out with inhuman speed he grabbed her waist and pulled her close holding him to her while he talked. 

“I was fighting against the other death eaters in the dark forest and was attacked by Sanguini.

He bit me intending to kill me, but got distracted and left me for dead.

Blaise and my parents found me and apparated us back to the manor where Blaise assisted in helping me turn.” 

He whispered as his voice broke at the mention of his turning. 

Hermione’s eyes watered as she realized that Draco wouldn’t have survived if it weren’t for Sanguini getting distracted. 

“Oh my God. You’re a vampire…” 

She whispered before she started sobbing loudly. 

Draco held her close and stroked his fingers through her long hair whispering soothing words to her as she cried into his chest. 

“Yes, I am. And I think you know why you’re here now.” 

Hermione’s cries turned into gasps as she suddenly realized what he meant. 

“I’m your mate. And Ginny is Blaise’s. Oh Merlin…what the fuck are we going to do…” 

Draco pulled back and met her eyes with a small smile. 

“I’m afraid we do the only thing there is to do.

We complete the mating process and turn both you and Ginny by the next blood moon just as we planned.” 

Hermione’s eyes widened before she turned to Ginny who looked to be taking the news much better than she was.

“Ginny you alright?” 

Ginny nodded and gave her a small smile of her own. 

“Yeah I’m fine, Mione. I’m actually okay with everything seeing as how Blaise explained it better than Draco.”

Blaise let out a bark of laughter and took her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Well darling that’s because I’m an older vampire than he is. I tend to know what I’m doing and teach him what I know.” 

Draco’s scowled that he was sporting quickly turned into a pout before he buried his face in the crook of his mate’s neck. 

“Love, make him stop picking on me…I can’t help being younger…” 

He whined making Hermione snort indelicately at his childish mannerisms. 

“Yup. Still the same Malfoy after all.” 

She murmured while giving him a gentle pat on the head as she smirked over at Blaise and Ginny who rolled their eyes dramatically.

“Yes well, as much as I’d love to watch you throw your mate a bloody pity party, we’ve missed breakfast so we need to get a move on to our first classes before we’re late.” 

Blaise deadpanned making Ginny and Hermione’s eyes widen and Draco raise his head quickly muttering curses. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! We’re going to be late! And Malfoy’s are never late!” 

Draco shouted as he grabbed his and Hermione’s book bags and started running at vampire speed through the common room. 

Hermione blinked and slowly turned to Blaise who just shook his head in embarrassment before giving her a sheepish look.

“Sorry about him. Poor thing had promptness drilled into his head ever since he was a baby.

Bloody dumbass is going to have to learn to not use his abilities when there are humans nearby.” 

Hermione nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile in return before quickly making her way out into the common room where Draco was just about ready to spontaneously combust waiting at the door. 

Placing a hand on his arm, she smirked when he immediately calmed and looked down at her.

“Thanks love. I tend to get a bit antsy when faced with being a moment late to going somewhere. 

We have the same class schedule this year as do Blaise and Ginny so I was thinking I could walk you there if you’d like.” 

Hermione nodded and looped her arm through his with a kind smile. 

“All it takes is a gentle touch, hmmm? I’ll have to keep that in mind for later. 

And yes, I think that would be grand. Please lead the way, Mr. Malfoy.” 

Draco smiled proudly as he tucked her hand into his arm and walked at a normal pace out of the dormitories and into the halls where the other students stared at them in disbelief.

Noticing the looks that they were receiving, Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear as they walked. 

“Hermione I know it’s hard for you to be the center of attention again but it’s only to be expected now that you’re my mate. 

Please don’t pay attention to them. 

My parents and friends have all changed their views on muggles and muggleborns so please don’t worry that we won’t accept you. 

My parents are going to be thrilled to welcome you into our lives. The people that were my parents during the war were only a mask of what was hidden truly underneath. 

No one is going to lay a finger on you or disrespect you in every way. 

Any day now, I’ll be mated to you and I’ll turn you to be just like me. Being immortal has its definite advantage’s. 

Anyone who is human who gives you trouble now, will be long gone a 100, 200 years from now.” 

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to her mate quickly. 

Standing up on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his, making his eyes widen momentarily before he sighed happily and kissed her gently back. 

When they pulled away for Hermione to breathe, she smiled and leaned her head on his chest snuggling close to him as his arms wrapped around her tightly. 

“Thank you, Draco. I needed to hear that. 

Out of everyone in this school I’ve always wondered if you were the one who would understand me the most. 

And it looks like I was right. 

If I had a choice in whether or not I would choose you as my mate, I still would choose you again and again.” 

Draco’s eyes welled up for a second before he shook off the evidence of his heavy emotions and simply laid a kiss on her temple before pulling away and leading her back down the hall. 

“Keep saying things like that love and I’m going to take you up against the wall in one of the alcoves and sink my teeth into you right this very minute.” 

He teased as she laughed lightly. 

Her laughter was what he lived for.

And her kisses. 

Those were pretty amazing as well. 

Yes, he could get used to this. 

Stopping outside of their classroom, he bent down once more and kissed her gently before brushing back a piece of her hair behind her ear and nodding towards the door. 

“I’ll be there in a minute. You go on ahead and save us all a seat.”

Hermione nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before rushing off into the classroom to find them seats.

Draco turned around and leaned up against the wall just as Ginny was entering the classroom. 

Blaise appeared beside him and nodded towards the classroom that their mates had currently taken up residence in.

“That went pretty well, don’t you think? At least only one of them sobbed. I don’t think I could’ve bloody dealt with both of them crying at once.” 

He said playfully giving Draco’s shoulder a nudge. 

Draco nodded in agreement as his eyes swept over the passing students in the hallway. 

“She only cried because she was scared. I had it handled just fine thank you.” 

Blaise snorted and shook his head. 

“I call Bullshit, mate. She never would’ve bloody accepted it if Ginny and I hadn’t reassured her. She looked like she was about ready to sprint out of the castle when you were telling her.” 

Draco scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fuck you, Zambini. Fuck you.” 

Blaise burst into laughter as Draco soon followed as they turned and headed into the classroom to join their mates in the start of the new school year.


	6. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Ginny all meet their new professor and have a run in with a new type of magical creature that creates friction between everyone involved.

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 6

Draco and Hermione sat next to Ginny and Blaise waiting for the rest of their class as well as their professor to arrive. 

Hermione’s leg was bouncing up and down nervously as she waited to see who else would be in a class specifically designed for mated creature couples. 

Draco could feel his mate’s nervous energy washing over him in waves as he glanced down at her in concern. 

He knew she was worried about meeting other mated creatures, and he couldn’t help but agree with her. 

Placing his pale hand against her knee he rubbed up and down her thigh soothingly instantly making her nervous ticks stop. 

Meeting her warm brown eyes, he leaned over and whispered into her ear gently. 

“Nervous love? Remember I can feel your emotions. 

You don’t have to worry about who we’re going to meet. 

There always have been mated creatures here at Hogwarts but I can imagine that it’s kind of scary to meet them now that we’re both mated to each other.” 

Hermione bit her lip and nodded before grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers making him let out a pleased rumble. 

“I’ve heard there were, but it’s a completely different experience now that I know we’ll be getting up close and personal with them.

I can’t help but wonder if it’s really a safe idea to have all of the different species in the same room.” 

She said thoughtfully. 

Draco nodded in agreement and looked over at Blaise who seemed to be glaring at the classroom door with narrowed eyes. 

“Apparently, Blaise agrees with us it seems. All we can do is wait and see what happens I guess.” 

He murmured while stroking his thumb over her knuckles soothingly. 

Suddenly the door flew open and a large boy strode in with a smaller girl following closely behind him. 

Draco and Blaise’s eyes turned red as they flashed their fangs at them in warning. 

The boy let out a rough growl and pushed his mate behind him as the two groups stared each other down. 

“Vampires What the fuck are you doing here? Didn’t Dumbledore learn his lesson from the battle that your kind is not welcome here?” 

The boy growled making Draco shoot up and jump over the desks crouching low in a defensive stance as Blaise rushed to grab him before he went into attack mode. 

“Fuck you, mutt! I’m surprised the council hasn’t given an extermination order yet to rid our world of your fucking useless existence.” 

Draco bit out as his jaw clenched in anger. 

Hermione and Ginny went to stand but Blaise shot them a look and bared his fangs making them sit back down. 

“Don’t you dare move, girls. This is between us and the mutts. Stay back and apparate quickly back to the dorm if things get rough.” 

He growled as he took his place by Draco’s side. 

Hermione quickly grabbed Ginny’s hand as they watched the boys circle each other while the small girl who had come with the apparent Werewolf cowered on the opposite side of the room. 

Suddenly there was a burst of light as a woman’s voice shouted from the door. “Stupify!” 

The girl’s screamed when the boys were flung to opposite of the room and hit the wall hard knocking them unconscious. 

Running to check on their respective mates, they looked up as a tall, slender woman waltzed into the room; her long billowing black robes flowing behind her. 

She narrowed her eyes at the unconscious vampires and werewolf and shook her raven locks in disappointment. 

Perching herself on a desk near the chalkboard, she waved her hand as the door shut quietly before turning to the girls who had found that their mates were unharmed yet very out of it.

“Honestly, you’d think they would have the decency to wait until after class to tear into each other.

Ladies, my name is Professor Alga Gott. I am going to be your professor and personal guidance counselor while you go through the mating process over this next year.

Please take a seat and turn to page 125 in your textbooks. The boys could do with a nap anyways.” 

Hermione stood and put her hands on her hips in an act of defiance while scowling at the woman. 

“So what? We just bloody leave them there? Honestly that sound’s ridiculous. I’m not going to participate in this class until Draco and Blaise wake so you might as well just leave now.” 

Ginny gasped as the werewolf’s mate let out a little giggle at her blatant disrespect for their professor. 

Professor Gott simply smirked as her eyes flashed a dangerous red while she glided over to where Hermione stood.

Speaking in a deadly calm voice she flashed her own large fangs making Hermione yelp in surprise. 

“Don’t you dare disrespect me, you foolish human girl. 

Obviously you have yet to learn some proper manners when dealing with my kind. 

Just because you’re mated to a vampire doesn’t mean that it gives you the right to talk that way to an elder. 

Now you and your little friend are going to go and sit back down right this instant and get ready to learn or else I’ll compel you both for the rest of this class, understood?” 

 

Hermione gulped as a fierce blush came over her features. 

Her new professor was an elder vampire. She probably was on the high council that presided over all the vampires in Britain. 

Nodding frantically she quickly made her way back to her seat with Ginny and the mysterious other girl before opening up the textbook that lay on her text and turning to the required page.

Giving them a pleased smile, their professor took great pride in how quickly she could keep things from getting out of hand. 

Waving her hand at the board, words started to glow and form together as the class watched in awe and wonder.

“Today we are going to discuss what it means to be mated to a magical creature.

But first, let’s go around and introduce ourselves seeing as how we were rudely interrupted by the young men before.”

She said as her eyes scanned over the group of human girl’s before her. 

“Ms. Finx let’s start with you. Please tell the other girls your name and the name of your mate since he is unavailable to participate at the moment.” 

Hermione and Ginny turned towards the smaller girl next to them awaiting her response.

The girl was smaller than other girls they had seen and guessed that she was probably an underclassmen. Hermione noticed that she was wearing light blue robes and gave her a hesitant smile. 

The girl nervously fiddled with a piece of her long brown hair before her blue eyes shakily met theirs. 

“My name is Lina Finx. I’m a sixth year and over there is my mate and Alpha, Tanner Augustus. He’s a seventh year.”

Professor Gott nodded and gave her an encouraging smile before gesturing to Hermione to go next. 

Hermione gave a small smile and raised her head to meet Lina’s shy eyes. 

“My name is Hermione Granger, and I’m a returning eighth year. Over there is my mate, Draco Malfoy. He’s also a returning eighth year.” 

They watched as Lina’s eyes grew to a hilariously large size while she stuttered out a jumble of incoherent words. 

“You’re THE Hermione Granger! The smartest witch of our age and that’s THE Draco Malfoy the former death eater and Slytherin Prince! Holy Merlin!” 

Hermione and Ginny shared a look as their professor gave them a knowing look. 

Alga knew of Hermione’s war status and was sent specifically with the purpose of promising a life of service to the young witch and vampire that would eventually change every vampire’s life in the UK. 

Ginny giggled as Hermione looked momentarily cross before nodding her head in confirmation. 

“Yes, that would be us. Ginny your turn.” 

Ginny managed to keep her giggling to a minimum as she gave a trademark Weasley smirk and nodded her head over to where Blaise lay haphazardly on top of Draco.

“My name’s Ginerva Weasley but everyone calls me Ginny.

I was about to skip seventh year and am now a returning eighth year with my buddies Mione and Drake. 

That over there is my lovely mate, Blaise Zambini who is also a returning eighth year.” 

Professor Gott clapped her hands and motioned towards the board where start of their lesson was written in bright glowing blue handwriting. 

“Wonderful! Now that we’ve all been introduced, please turn your attention to the board where we’ll start our lesson.” 

On the board in two separate categories were the words:

 

Symptoms of Finding a Mate for Vampires:  
• Increased blood craving  
• Need to feed from the vein   
• Increased lust and sex drive  
• Acting moody or gets angered easily  
• Uncontrollable Blood lust and the need to kill  
• Need to seek out their mate for daily pleasure  
• Need to cover their destined mate with their scent warding off other predators  
• Increased romantic feelings for their mate even if none were previously shown before mating  
• Constant need to provide and care for their mate  
• Increased possessive behavior  
• Obsession with marking and completing mating bond with their mate

 

Symptoms of Finding a Mate for Werewolves:  
• Increased appetite   
• Constant need for reassurance from mate  
• Increased sex drive and heavy lust  
• Need to procreate and knot   
• Need for their mate to be scented and marked  
• Increased possessive behaviors  
• Quick to anger/moody  
• Feeling the need to challenge any male that comes need their mate  
• Increased romantic feelings for destined mate  
• Constant need to provide and care for mate

“Now as you can see, both species have varying differences but also similarities in the way that the males act once they’ve discovered their mated females. 

What do you notice about both species?

Is there anything that stands out to you personally that you’ve seen with your own mate?”

Professor Gott questioned as she looked over to the girls who seemed to be deep in thought. 

Ginny’s hand shot up in the air making Alga smile at the young girl’s eagerness to learn.

“Yes Ginny? What have you noticed about the mating habits of either your own mate or what is listed about Werewolves?” 

Ginny’s face broke out into a large smile as she glanced over at Hermione with a teasing look.

“I’ve noticed that Blaise and Draco have been particularly insatiable when it comes to their sex drive as well as ours. Is an increased need to mate also a side effect for humans as well?” 

Hermione’s eyes widened as she immediately dropped her gaze to the floor. 

It was embarrassing enough to be in a class with an elder vampire without her mate, and she didn’t even want to think of how embarrassing it was now that Ginerva Weasley had outed their very private secret.

Professor Gott strode over to where the girls sat and placed a gentle pale hand on top of Hermione’s where it lay on her textbook making the caramel eyed witch look up in surprise. 

“You never need to be ashamed of your body’s reaction to your mate. 

It is a rare and special gift for a human to mirror her vampire’s reaction and go into a full heat cycle.

Normally, only the vampire would be effected by the increased lust and need for mating, but I see in both Ginny and your case, Hermione that you both have the gift of fertility when it comes to your vampire mates.” 

Hermione blushed at her professor’s words and nodded as the elder vampire gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“How did you know we’ve gone into heat? I thought no one would be effected but Draco and Blaise.” 

Professor Gott smiled sympathetically down at the young girl’s naivety. 

“Any vampire within a ten mile radius can smell when a vampire has gone into heat. 

The longer your mate’s wait to mate with you, the more attention you all are going to draw to yourselves. 

And not all of that attention will be the kind you want either.” 

Hermione felt herself pale at her professor’s words as she glanced over to Draco, Blaise and Tanner who were starting to let out groans as they came to.

Alga followed Hermione’s gaze and gave all the girl’s a small smile before gesturing towards their mates.

“Alright I can see that it’s going to be impossible to proceed without your mates conscious so please go tend to them while they wake and we’ll start again in fifteen minutes.”

She said as she walked away from the group of creatures and their mates before plopping down at her desk.

Hermione, Ginny and Lina raced over to their mates and watched as each boy’s eyes fluttered open slowly.

Bending down, Hermione brushed her lips over Draco’s while running a hand through his long blonde hair. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. It seems as though we girls have made a new friend while you boys were napping.” 

Draco’s eyes cleared as the last bit of sleep drained away.

“Do I get to meet this new friend of yours, love? Because if it’s the damned professor who knocked us out I’m going to have to say no to this new so called friendship.” 

He rasped out, his voice deep and husky from just waking up.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Professor Gott, who looked like she had heard what he said but was making a conscious effort to ignore it. 

“Uh well, funny you should say that.” 

She said as she gave an awkward laugh before looking over to where Blaise and Ginny were apparently discussing the new turn of events as well. 

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her nervous expression before sitting up and looking around the room before setting his eyes on their newest professor. 

“Don’t think I don’t smell that you’re a vampire, Professor. I know it was you who bloody knocked us out. Thanks for that by the way. Not like I was trying to protect my mate or something before you rudely interrupted.” 

He ground out through gritted teeth as Professor Gott casually glanced over at him giving him a small smirk in return.

“Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy. And I’ll happily do it again if you don’t behave in my class. You’re mate tried that one too I’m afraid. And she’s learned her lesson, right Ms. Granger?”

She said as they both turned to Hermione who nodded her head quickly.

Draco studied Hermione’s flushed cheeks and nervous lip biting before glaring daggers over at the professor. 

“Don’t even think about messing with my mate and I, professor. Because it’ll be the last thing you do.” 

Blaise and Ginny had come to sit by them and Blaise nodded in agreement as he matched their professor’s fiery gaze. 

“Tsk Tsk, Mr. Malfoy. I’m afraid I’m going to have to deduct some individual student house points for that tone of voice and sharp tongue.

Mr. Zambini, if you don’t want to have a date locked up in the dungeons underneath this castle until you cool off, I suggest you fix your face. 

All of you need to learn that I am not a threat to you, but a gift. 

The council has asked me to honor their request and give you the gift of serving you for the remainder of my life. 

My servitude only happens after you complete the mating ritual though.

So unless you want to go for another round of hexing, I’d say you better get your asses back in your seats and bloody shut up.” 

Draco and Blaise’s eyes widened as Tanner let out a growl in their general direction. 

Hermione and Ginny grabbed their mate’s hands and led them over to their seats before forcing them down into their chairs as they let out annoyed growls. 

Professor Gott looked over to Tanner and Lina giving them the same look before they both took their seats in the row in front of the vampires. 

“Now that you’re all seated, let’s continue with our lesson shall we?” 

She said happily as she pointed back to the board and began discussing the rest of their lesson.

Draco turned to Hermione and spoke barely above a whisper as he placed a possessive hand up and under her robes settling it high on her inner thigh making her let out a small squeak in surprise. 

“No one’s messes with what’s mine. You are only mine and if that bitch thinks she can overrule us then she has another thing coming after we’ve completed the mating ritual.” 

Hermione groaned internally at her mate’s insistency to be the one in charge.

She knew getting involved with a vampire was going to be trouble. 

But she didn’t realize that getting involved with a vampire who would never play nicely with all the other vampires would most likely be the death of her.


	7. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 7

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 7

It was finally the end of the day and Hermione found herself in Draco’s arms as he they lay together on the couch in their common room. 

She practically bolted away from the classroom after their last class of the day and if her mate wasn’t a vampire she doubted he would’ve been able to keep up with her. 

It was only now when she was laying with Draco’s arms wrapped tightly around her that she allowed herself to relax. 

Speaking of her mate, she blushed when she thought of the horrible classes that they had both been subjected to during the day. 

Learning all about mating, bonding, blood sharing, blood drinking and not to mention sex education was much more than the curly haired witch had bargained for. 

Draco on the other hand had been interested in every aspect of their upcoming mating process and had asked the most intimate questions to their professors that made Hermione blush the color of a ripe tomato. 

She was no prude by any means but the fact that he had clearly had experience in the art of sex definitely made her squirm uncomfortably. 

Everyone always thought that when she and Ron had dated right after the war ended that she had lost her virginity to him when in reality nothing of the sort happened. 

Ron and she had discovered pretty quickly that he wasn’t even interested in women at all, let alone her. 

Only she and Harry knew about him being gay and they intended to keep it that way. 

She was startled out her thoughts when Draco raised his hand and took one of the curls that had slipped out of her ponytail and begun to twirl it around his finger as he gazed down her intently. 

He was silent for a moment before his lips upturned into a small smirk. 

“You know love, it’s moments like this when I feel like I can even read the thoughts in your head. 

You’re such an open book to me and I’m overjoyed by it. 

You’re the first girl that I’ve come across who can’t hide what they’re feeling from me. 

It makes me feel so special knowing that even if you have any doubts about trusting me, your body knows and recognizes me as your mate so I’ll always be able to tell exactly what you’re thinking.” 

Hermione blushed at his words and ducked her head only for Draco’s fingers to gently pull her chin up so she once again looked into those amazing ocean blue eyes that had come to know so well. 

“You can’t hide from me, Hermione.

I’m your mate and it’s my job to love you so completely that you could never disappoint me. 

I know you’re nervous about our upcoming mating process but please understand that I’ll be right by your side the entire time. 

I will NEVER leave you.

You’re mine forever, Hermione Jean Granger and one day I’m going to make it official when I take you as my bride.” 

Hermione felt her eyes water as she gazed into her mate’s crystal clear eyes before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her so their lips molded together in that oh so perfect way that they were meant to. 

“Fuck…Draco….Ungh…I love you…” 

She whispered as he all but attacked her lips, leaving them slightly swollen and bruised. 

Pulling back so she could catch her breath, he panted hard as his voice came out raw and husky. 

“I love you so bloody much I wish I could just throw you over my shoulder and take you right here right now in my bed but I know that wouldn’t be what you truly want, so I’ll wait. Even if it kills to me…” 

He said as his voice became thick with emotion. 

Hermione’s eyes widened before she gave him a look full of surprise.

“You…want…me…now?”

She breathed out making him chuckle at her naivety.

Oh if she only knew how much he bloody wanted her. 

His fangs were throbbing in his gums trying hard to break through as he thought of how bad he wanted to sink his fangs into her breast with a mating mark.

Taking a deep breath he exhaled shakily and squeezed his eyes shut as his lips instinctively brushed against the tips of his fangs that had managed to just break through.

“Yes, Hermione.

I want you now. 

So badly. 

But I also know you’re a virgin and I want the night that I take your virginity the most beautiful and sacred moment of your life so far. 

So yes I want you but no I will not take you now.

I love you more than the afterlife itself though and I want to do anything I can to make you the happiest woman in the world. 

So tell me, Mione.

What do you want to do tonight? 

We can do anything.

Just nothing too sexual.

I’m barely containing myself as it is. Merlin forbid if I let loose the way I am now.” 

He said as his turquoise eyes gave her a pleading look.

With a faint blush still evident on her cheeks, she nodded and brushed back a piece of loose hair behind her ear before taking his hands in hers and lacing their fingers together. 

“I really would like to just have an easy night without thinking too much about the future. 

Perhaps you and Blaise can use your vampire powers and sneak Ginny and I out of the castle and go on a fun adventure.” 

Draco quirked an eyebrow down at her mate and tilted his head to the side with a smirk. 

“What’s this?

Hermione Jean Granger the good girl wants to break the school rules and sneak out past bedtime with two unruly vampires and the Weasel? 

Well color me surprised.” 

 

Hermione’s face fixed into a scowl as she swatted at his arm which he was quick to dodge. 

“I’m not a good girl. 

Not anymore.

Ever since I found out I’m mated to you Mr. Slytherin Prince, you’ve turned my entire world on its head.

I’m pretty sure if Harry and Ron ever found out about all of this, they’d send a team of Auror’s after all of us, including Ginny and I for losing our bloody minds.” 

Draco barked out a laugh and shook his head before leaning down and nuzzling his nose against her own lovingly. 

“Yes well, let’s hope they don’t find out anytime soon. 

I would rather not see my best friend staked in the heart when the Weasel’s brother finds out that they’re doing the dirty every single night.” 

Hermione snorted indelicately and returned her mate’s sweet Eskimo kiss before pulling away and meeting his eyes happily. 

“Guess I’d better go grab Ginny and make sure the two of us look sexy tonight for you all.” 

Draco sighed heavily and rolled his eyes when he realized where Blaise was. 

“Guess I’d better go extract Blaise from the compromising position that he’s found himself in with the Weasel…”

He said gruffly making Hermione snicker at his misfortune. 

“Good luck, love. I’ll see you later?” 

She said as he helped her off of the couch and headed back to his room.

Turning around slightly he threw a smirk over his shoulder at her.

“You better believe it, baby.” 

He said as he walked away knowing full well that his mate was still watching him as her knees became weak.


	8. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo soooooo soooo sorry I'm tardy to the party guys!!!! I've had ALOT going on outside of my writing lately so I haven't had a chance to write as much. I promise I'll always update when I can though. I never abandon my stories!!!!

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 8

 

A few hours later Hermione had gotten out of her robes and changed into a more appropriate outfit as she finished straightening the last little bit of her hair. 

Her outfit for the night was courtesy of Ginny who had a whole closet full of club wear and sexy outfits since she tended to love a night out on the town. 

She was wearing a red deep v neck sequin body con dress that barely covered her thighs and a pair of matching strapless red stilettos with her hair straight and hanging down her back. 

She gently took a pair of little stud rhinestone earrings out of her jewelry box and put them on while grabbing her silver clutch before turning to Ginny whose mouth was dropped to the ground as she gave her best friend a once over. 

“Holy BATSHIT Mione!!!

You look like sex on two legs!!!! 

Drake’s going to jump you and throw you up against a wall tonight with you looking like that.” 

The former curly haired witch blushed and nodded shyly as she brushed a piece of her long caramel colored hair out of her face. 

“I hope so. Fuck I’m ready to mate with him already. 

I hope tonight’s the night. 

I don’t think I can bloody stand going through the day knowing he hasn’t touched me yet…” 

A deep silky voice sounded from the doorway making Hermione and Ginny jump as they turned around to come face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. 

“Oh really, love? Because we can make that dream a reality if you wish. 

The weasel is right. 

I’m going to bloody devour you in that dress.” 

He said with a sexy smirk as he slowly swaggered over to her and bent down dropping a chaste kiss to her ruby red lips. 

Hermione licked her lips as she gave her mate a once over. 

He looked like a piece of yummy candy in a crisp black dress shirt with the first few buttons opened and a pair of black linen dress pants that hung low on his hips. 

His hair was slicked back in his trademark Malfoy style and his fangs glistened in the dimly lit room as his eyes raked over her scantily clad body. 

Blaise’s voice sounded in the other room along with Pansy, Luna, Theo and Neville who were growing impatient waiting on the girls. 

“Oy come on girlies!!! You both look sexy now get a move on!!!”

He bellowed as Luna’s light breezy laughter wafted through the air. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room coming face to face with her mate as Draco and Hermione followed slowly behind. 

“Cool it Zambini! I love you and all but I’m not afraid to pummel you if you get too out of hand!!!” 

The red haired witched stated as she glared up at her mate who only quirked an eyebrow down at her with a small smirk. 

In two seconds flat he was in front of her and had her wrapped up in his arms as he towered over her small frame while placing a gentle yet passionate kiss to her lips. 

Ginny gasped as his fangs tugged and nipped at her lips while the others watched with amused looks. 

Once she was gasping for breath, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers as his green eyes studied her intently. 

“Be careful love. You make me all hot and bothered when you talk like that. 

Sooner or later I’m just going to have to tie you up and shag you senseless for that demanding mouth.” 

 

Ginny gulped as Pansy and Hermione snickered while Luna just looked on dreamily. 

“I’m so glad I’m with you, Nev. Girls are fucking insane.” 

Theo cooed as he wrapped his arm around Neville’s shoulder making the smaller teen lean into him. 

“Agreed, love. Agreed.” 

Neville whispered as he brought Theo’s hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. 

Pansy rolled her eyes as Luna giggled and took her hand intertwining their fingers. 

“Well if we’re all going to bloody have a group shag then we’ll never leave in time to get to the club.”

Hermione looked up at Draco at the mention of going to a club but only got a wink in response. 

“Alright everyone gather around the fireplace. We’ll all take turns. I’ll go with Mione first since the reservation is under my name. We’ll see you on the other side.” 

He said with a smirk before he grabbed some floo powder and wrapped an arm around Hermione’s waist before shouting out the words “The Winter Rose!”

Hermione’s eyes squeezed shut as they flooed before they were dropped into one of the many floo stations outside of the darkened alley in the back of the club. 

Opening her eyes she looked around and dusted herself off as Draco offered her his arm which she gladly took as they strolled to the front of the club in the bright autumn moonlight. 

When they reached the front of the club they bypassed the line as Draco led her over to the bouncer who merely nodded when Draco showed him his ID.   
Walking inside the doors of the club they were greeted by a hostess who held the reservation booklet under a dim light as the sound of music was heard coming from a set of black steep winding staircases that led all around the inside.

“Hello Madam, Malfoy party of 8 in the VIP seating on the top floor please.” 

He said smoothly as he gave her his trademark smirk. 

The young girl smiled revealing a set of fangs that glistened in the light as she nodded and turned on her heels gesturing to the stairs that was going upwards. 

“Right this way Lord Malfoy. I expect the rest of your party is coming soon?” 

Draco nodded as Hermione watched the interaction with curiosity. 

“Yes they’ll be up momentarily.”

The girl led them up the steps as they passed various floors with music and dance floors in every corner. 

Finally they reached the very top of the building where the girl opened a tall black glass set of double doors that led into a dimly lit room that had dark marble flooring and a bar and seating made out of dark mahogany wood. 

Surrounding the room were tall floor to ceiling windows on each side that led out onto a 180 degree balcony that looked out over the city of muggle London. 

Music echoed throughout the room as deep haunting melodies reached Hermione’s ears as she took in the cozy club. 

The girl led them over to a table that was set out on the balcony in a private section where she placed menus and a drink list for them to look over before bowing and making her way back downstairs. 

Draco pulled out a chair for Hermione who gracefully sank down into it before he took the seat next to her while wrapping his strong arm around her shoulders tightly while gesturing to the drink list and menu. 

“Now darling, before I take you out on the dance floor and shag you senseless I think I should feed you properly or else I’m going to feel terrible when you can’t get out of bed for a bloody week. 

Please pick something to order and don’t forget to choose something strong for a drink to take away the pain alright?” 

She felt a shudder go down her spine at her mate’s instructions and took a deep breath before nodding and looking over the menu.   
The others arrived shortly after as they all placed their orders and settled in to comfortable conversation as each couple cuddled close under the pale moonlight. 

“So Mione, have you and Draco mated yet or are you waiting for something in particular?” 

Luna asked as Pansy rubbed her thigh softly. 

Hermione blushed as Draco quirked an eyebrow at the ballsy blonde and gave Pansy a look that clearly stated she needed to control her girlfriend. 

“They’re going to mate tonight in the middle of the bloody dance floor.

Isn’t that romantic? 

We’ll all be present for their mating ritual as well it seems.” 

Blaise quipped as Ginny gave his shoulder a punch making him wince and look slightly embarrassed.

Draco flashed his eyes at them and pulled his mate into his lap as his fangs gleamed menacingly. 

“Absolutely not. 

Everything that is intimate that we do will always be done in private without a bunch of wandering eyes surrounding us. 

Bloody hell mate, you know I’m more discrete than that.” 

He growled making them all take a sharp intake of breath. 

Hermione reached up and caressed his cheek and down his jawline as she nuzzled her nose against his soft pale skin. 

“It’s alright, my love. 

They were just joking.

No need to go postal on anyone. 

When our drinks arrive I think it’d be good to go check out the dancefloor, hmm?” 

She cooed softly in his ear making him give a deep rumble in his chest and hold her close. 

Turning his face ever so slightly so they were nose to nose he nuzzled her nose with his and brushed a piece of loose hair out of her face and behind her ear as he gave her a small smile.

“That sounds lovely, my little mate. 

We’ll wait a few moments and if they aren’t here by then we’ll just come back after I’ve had my wicked way with you on the dancefloor.” 

Luckily moments later their drinks arrived and Hermione found herself sipping on a rather large lime coconut margarita while Draco enjoyed a glass of blood wine. 

It didn’t take long for her to feel slightly tipsy as Draco immediately took notice and pulled her to her feet as he led her to the dance floor where the others already dancing the night away. 

Right before they stepped out onto the dancefloor Draco turned and faced his mate with a look that was all predator. 

“You ready to be mated and turn tonight, Mione?” 

Hermione gulped but noticed the small sparkle in his eyes that let her know he was still there. 

She squared her shoulders and took his outstretched hand in hers as her chocolate eyes met his. 

“Take me, Draco Malfoy. I’m yours.”


	9. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione mate on the dance floor. And Hermione's mortal life ends as they wait for her to rise again as a Childe of the Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that took forever to get this chapter published....I was trying to figure out the perfect way to do this scene and I think it came out pretty well if I do say so myself. I'm even feeling like maybe I'll do the next chapter today too. Hermione's finally going to be a vampire!!! And I felt like Draco's reaction was perfect. He feels guilty because he killed her but I think it'll make for a more passionate and heartfelt reunion when she rises again.

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 9

The music pounded through Hermione’s chest as her heart beat in tune like a haunting melody. 

Draco led her to the darkest corner of the dance floor and turned her around so he could pull her back to his front.

His hands found their way to her hips as she bucked against him while he grinded hard against her. 

She heard him let out a low growl and felt the tips of his fangs graze her bare shoulder and circle around her neck while muggle rap blared out of the clubs speakers. 

She let out a breathy gasp when she felt his rock hard erection pound up against her still clothed body. 

Draco apparently noticed the barriers between them as well because next thing Hermione knew she was being lifted into her mates arms and backed up against the wall in a corner that was pitch black. 

Hermione wrapped her legs around her mate’s waist as he unbuckled his trousers and let his erection spring free. 

She licked her lips as she watched a drop of precum slid down the underside of his cock making her long to taste his salty cum.

For a moment he placed her on her feet and growled menacingly as his blue eyes flashed down at her.

“Panties off now. It’s time I claim you properly my little mate.”

Hermione let out a moan at his demanding tone and quickly discarded her panties somewhere in the darkness and knew that it would be impossible to find them ever again.

Once she was naked from the waist down, Draco licked his lips as he bunched her dress up around her hips before taking her back into her arms and balancing her carefully against the wall as he locked eyes with her while she slid down onto his dripping shaft. 

She muffled a cry in her mate’s shoulder as he held her close while tears leaked from her eyes as her body adjusted to his massive size. 

For a moment Draco’s eyes turned back to their normal color as he whispered to her softly while stroking her hair. 

“It’s alright love. The pain will pass in a moment. Trust me, okay?” 

The pain pulsed between her legs as she clung to her mate whose strong arms were the only thing keeping her from falling apart. 

After a few moments, Hermione took a deep breath and nodded as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Draco pulled back and then started to move slowly at first and then into a faster rhythm. 

 

“Ungh! Fuck yes! Faster….” 

She moaned as Draco started pounding into her slick folds.

Her mate pulled back slightly and slipped the bodice of her dress down revealing her large perky breasts and took her enlarged erect nipples in between his fingers as he tugged and massaged them.

Thrusting her breasts into his hands she moaned at how his fingers worked magic against her skin while his large shaft stroked deep inside her belly. 

“Fuck you’re so tight, Mione…” 

Draco moaned as his eyes flashed and he ducked his head down into the crook of her neck letting his fangs graze over her already flushed sweaty skin.

Slipping one hand down between them, Hermione unsheathed her clit and started rubbing figure eights around the soft bud and stretched her lower lips wide as her mate’s hardened cock slid quickly in and out.

Draco growled when he felt her walls start to clench tightly around him as he sped up building towards their mutual release. 

Hermione knew he was close when his cock started to twitch against her cervix and she tightened her legs around his waist drawing him closer as the smell of sex and sweat filled the air. 

A few seconds later they both came with a flourish as they cried each other’s names into the darkness of the dance floor getting lost in a sea of sounds. 

Draco swooped down and stabbed his fangs deep into her left breast as Hermione cried out and became frantic when the sharp pain filled her being. 

As soon as his mate’s blood hit his tongue he slammed her hard against the wall reveling in the way she struggled trying desperately to get free as her heart stuttered in her chest. 

The curly haired witch could feel her life force draining away as her eyes became heavy and she became too weak to put up a fight as she collapsed in her mates arms until it became impossible for her to breathe.

When Draco heard her heart beat slow to just barely above a whisper he pulled back and bit into his wrist before holding it to his mate’s lips letting his own blood drip down onto her waiting tongue. 

Black spots clouded Hermione’s vision as she tried desperately to stay away but found that she couldn’t.

Suddenly the most amazing taste that she had ever tasted spilled into her mouth and with her very last bit of energy she wrapped her lips around her mate’s wrist and drank long and hard before the darkness took her once and for all. 

Draco watched as her eyes closed and held her to his chest as her heart beat for the very last time. 

His breathing became ragged as he realized what he had just done.

He had killed his mate. 

She was now either going to turn or die. 

He slid down onto the floor and cradled her small body close as he rocked her to and fro. 

Tears of anguish fell from his eyes as he tried to wipe away the remaining bits of blood from his mark on her breast.

Carefully he dressed her once more before lifting her into his arms and carrying her back to the table where Blaise was waiting at the table alone. 

As soon as the older vampire saw them coming, he rose to his feet and immediately checked over Hermione with keen eyes. 

“As soon as I heard her heart stop I sent the others back to the dorms.

I thought it would be better if perhaps we took her to the hotel across the street and have a rest there. 

I already called and reserved a room for you. 

Your key card is waiting at the front desk.

Please take good care of her and know you did your best, mate. Now all we can do is wait.” 

Blaise said gently as he took in his best friend’s weary and exhausted state. 

Draco only nodded before apparating over to the hotel where he proceeded to settle in their room preparing for the long nights ahead. 

He tenderly had washed away all signs of blood and sex from his little mate’s body and had tucked her deep down into the plush covers before wrapping himself around her and saying a silent prayer to whatever higher powers existed that she would rise again and join him in the long road to eternity.


	10. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 10

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 10

Glitter rays of morning sunlight filtered through the tall floor to ceiling windows of Draco’s hotel suite as he sat deep in thought against the multitude of plush pillows next to his mate. 

The memories of last night played like a broken record in the young vampire’s mind and his heart was set aflame by the fact that Hermione had yet to wake. 

Blaise had sent a patronus a few moments before saying that it would take time for her to turn and to not worry because it might even take up to three days before she showed signs of turning. 

Draco was having none of it though.

A heavy sadness weighed on his heart as he glanced down at his mate whose skin was white as a ghost and her lips were blue as ice. 

He had tried to sleep last night but ending up talking to her all night instead. 

He knew that she most likely couldn’t hear him but it made the sadness dissipate a little more when he told himself that she could. 

Little particles of sunlight glistened in her beautiful caramel locks as he ran his fingers through it gently. 

It had only been six hours since she died and already he was missing the bossy and know it all tone of her voice. 

He hadn’t left her side at all except to shower and wash away the evidence of the heinous crime that he felt he committed. 

Draco was sure that Blaise was having a hard time keeping the she weasel away from them but until Hermione woke up safe and healthy he just wanted to be left alone. 

The longer he sat there the more anxious he became. 

So deciding to get the situation under control like a good Malfoy man he decided that half an hour down in the breakfast lounge wouldn’t make a difference seeing as how his mate had shown no signs of waking up anytime soon. 

He brushed his mate’s hair off of her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he got up and got dressed before wandering down to the hotel’s breakfast lounge where brunch was in full swing. 

Once he sought out an empty table he plopped down and ordered himself a strong coffee. 

Contrary to popular belief, magical vampires could indeed digest normal food and drinks but they never were very filling.

The only thing that could truly satisfy a vampire’s hunger was the blood of his mate. 

A young waitress made her way over with his coffee and placed it down in front of him before she paused and momentarily raised an eyebrow at the exhausted blonde. 

“Rough night, huh?”

Draco’s stormy grey eyes raised only for a second to look into her green eyes and gave a slight nod in confirmation.

“You have no idea…” 

He muttered as she gave him a sympathetic smile and wandered away. 

Suddenly a shadow appeared over the young vampire’s table as a tall figure took the seat next to him. 

Draco was startled and quite a bit shocked when he saw that it was none other than Ron Weasley who had joined him for brunch. 

Ron too was nursing a mug of strong coffee and nodded in greeting before taking a slow sip as his green eyes assessed the rattled vampire in front of him. 

“Ron? What are you doing here?”

Draco asked wearily as he tapped his fingers against his coffee mug. 

The tall red haired wizard merely shrugged and met his former enemy’s eyes.

“Ginny called me in a panic last night.

She told me everything.

And before you start flipping shit I want you to know I’m not mad.

About all of this…

I’m actually a bit relieved that it was you that took Mione off the market instead of some undesirable person.”

He stated as he gave the blonde a small smile. 

Draco’s eyes widened before he scoffed and took a long sip of his coffee before giving a hesitant smile of his own.

“And you don’t consider me an undesirable person, Mr. Weasley?

Last night I did take your ex-girlfriend’s virginity and also ended her mortal life. 

I’d say that’s pretty undesirable if you ask me.” 

Ron’s smile faltered but he quickly regained his composure as he nodded and leaned forward. 

“No I don’t think you’re a bad person, Draco.

I think you’ve done some bad things in the past. 

But taking Hermione as your mate is not a bad thing.

In fact I think it was one of the best possible outcomes for her. 

She’s had a rough life since the war and neither Harry nor I have been around to help her pick up the pieces. 

You come from a wealthy family that has loads of resources that will most definitely benefit her in the years to come.

As for her being my ex-girlfriend, I’d have to say that isn’t really true. 

As she may or may not have told you, I much prefer lovers of the male variety.

She’s more like the sister that I never knew I needed.”

Draco’s eyes widened momentarily before he carefully schooled his features back into his usual regal expression. 

“I’m glad to know you approve of our union. 

So tell me what brings you here? 

Hermione is up in our room. 

She’s still not shown any signs of the Awakening.”

Ron gave a small shrug and took another sip before letting his eyes wander around the room. 

“I figured I’d come and see if there was anything I could do to help. 

Hermione has always been a rock for all of us and now when she’s like this I figured you’d need someone as your rock.

Before you scoff and say no please remember what Hermione would have said. 

It would make her more at ease knowing that her mate is well taken care of while she’s out of it.” 

He said gently as he met Draco’s stormy eyes. 

Draco considered Ron’s words for a moment before sighing heavily and nodding. 

“Well when you put it like that then how could I refuse such an offer? 

Would you care to join me for breakfast before we go and check on Mione? 

I for one am starving after all of this excitement.” 

Ron’s smile widened as he nodded and waved over their waitress before falling into comfortable conversation with his best friend’s mate. 

In all honesty, Draco was relieved that Ron had shown up when he did. 

It was tough enough going through it alone, but having someone to make sure he stayed sane definitely made more sense. 

As he talked to Ron, he was secretly very glad to be in good company while they waited for his mate to rise once again.


	11. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Draco/Ron fluff with Blaise coming in to save the day. Again.

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 11

Half an hour later, Draco and Ron sat on either side of Hermione as they watched her closely for any signs of life. 

Ron was definitely taking it hard seeing his best friend looking ashen and lifeless as they waited. 

He knew that Draco had to kill Hermione in order for her to turn and be mated but he never thought it would be like this. 

Carefully he played lightly with her small fingers clasping and unclasping his larger hand around her smaller one. 

Looking over on the other side of the lifeless girl, he saw that Draco wasn’t fairing any better.

The young vampire’s skin was pale naturally but had gone several shades whiter and his eyes were starting to flash between a predatory red and their normal grey color. 

Knowing what he knew about magical vampires, Ron knew that this was because it had been too long since the blonde had last fed from his mate. 

Unfortunately with the state that Hermione was already in there was nothing they could do about it at the moment. 

He would’ve offered to give his blood to help the young vampire but he knew Draco would never accept his offer. 

The former Slytherin Prince was much too devoted to his mate to feed from anyone else. 

He was broken out of his thoughts when Draco let out a frustrated sigh and raked his hands through his platinum blonde locks before looking over at him tiredly.

“I’ve had enough of waiting. She should be waking up soon. 

Damnit why hasn’t she woken up yet?

Blaise said it could take up to three days but I didn’t think she’d be taking that long…It only took me a day in a half to turn. 

I’m starting to think something’s wrong…” 

The vampire growled making Ron involuntarily take a sharp breath. 

“Alright, calm down mate. 

I’m sure nothing’s wrong. 

This is Hermione that we’re talking about. 

If it were anyone else I’d be worried but she’s the strongest witch of our age and the brightest too. 

Wherever she is she’ll return when she’s good and ready.” 

Draco sighed again and looked down at his little mate who lay between them.

It was killing him not having her awake and healthy.

But Ron was right. 

This was Hermione they were talking about. 

If anyone could overcome the turn and start the Awakening process, it’d be her. 

Just as they were settling back against the pillows they both jumped when the loud crack of someone apparating filled the room. 

As the light blue glow subsided, Draco was relieved when Blaise stepped into the sunlight. 

“Hello mates. How goes the pity party? 

I figured you’d be up and doing something now instead of sitting here crying about when she’s going to turn.

I already told you that it’s going to take more time than just a few hours. It’s barely been a day. 

She’s not going to be turning anytime soon. 

Now get off your asses and get dressed because we’re going hunting.” 

Ron quirked an eyebrow at the older vampire as he listened to Draco growl in protest.

“Hunting? What are you on about mate?”

Blaise gave a little laugh and smirked revealing his dagger like fangs at both of them. 

“Draco hasn’t fed in a while.

And since his mate hasn’t risen, he needs to hunt for his prey. 

Now get a move on. We don’t have all day.” 

Ron and Draco looked at each other before reluctantly getting off the bed and getting ready to go on a wild goose chase around London searching for Draco’s prey in broad daylight. 

“Well this outta be interesting….”

Ron mumbled as he grabbed his coat and stood off to the side while Draco and Blaise settled on a place safe enough to hunt during the day. 

Once they were finished and had decided on a location Blaise set his eyes on the red haired wizard keeping one hand firmly on Draco’s shoulder at all times. 

“Now Ron when we reach our hunting grounds you have to stay a good distance away from Draco at all times. 

The drive to hunt and feed will overpower any feelings he may have for you or anyone else who is human at this exact moment. 

Please stay alert and above all else, don’t get in his way.” 

Ron gulped but nodded quickly as he gave one last look over at Hermione who lay still beneath the covers. 

Putting on his brave face he squared his shoulders and followed the two vampires out of the hotel and into the light of a new day.


	12. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I see some of you aren't liking the fluffiness that I'm adding as a regular aspect of the story but that's okay. As the author I am exercising my executive decision making skills and making this story just the way I want it to be. AND for those of you who are sticking around, this is the second chapter that I've posted today and there will possibly be another so keep a watch out for it. I'm all about doing things in stories that you wouldn't expect to happen. This is soooo non canon that it isn't even funny but that's the amazing part about it. I love just throwing caution to the wind and making a big show of it. Now let's get back to the vampires and one Ron who just is really chill about everything in my story.

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 12

As soon as they stepped out onto the busy streets of London, Draco hissed and adjusted his sunglasses when the sun hit his pale skin. 

Blaise swatted at his shoulder and practically dragged the poor vampire down the street.

“Put your bloody fangs away, Drake. You’re going to cause a scene with all these humans around.” 

Draco winced at Blaise’s sharp words in his mind and only nodded and ducked his head trying to get his fangy problem under control. 

Ron followed slightly behind them as his Auror training kicked in almost immediately. 

His wand sat at the ready in its hilt on his hip as he scanned the streets for any signs of foul play while also keeping a sharp eye on the two vampires that were walking a ways away in front of him. 

“Oy! Zambini! Where are we going anyways? I didn’t think you all did this…type of thing during the day.” 

Ron called making Blaise wince as he was trying and failing to keep a firm hold on Draco’s collar while the scents of hundreds of muggles filled the young vampire’s nose. 

“Little busy right now, Red. And if you must know we’re going over to the ship yard where it’ll be easy to hunt and make a quick exit.” 

Ron’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out why on earth they were going to the ship yard to hunt.

But when he looked up and saw that Blaise was nearly having to put Draco in a headlock while they walked quickly down the street he just decided that now was the time to shut up and follow the stupid vampires. 

By the time they reached the ship yard the sky had filled with dark clouds and Draco was trying to claw both Blaise and Ron’s faces off. 

The ship yard was filled with docked tankers and huge piles of large shipping containers that workers were loading on and off the boats. 

Various humans were wandering around in every corner of the yard and Ron could see why this was such a good place to hunt during the day. 

The yard was mainly hidden in the shadows as the buildings of the city towered above them. 

Blaise pulled both of them up against one of the shipping containers and let go of Draco who had momentarily gotten himself under control. 

Draco dropped down to the ground in a low crouch as he surveyed the area.

Blaise simply rolled his eyes and turned to Ron with a small smile. 

“I apologize for his rabid behavior at the moment.

He always tends to get like this when he hunts.

I can imagine he’s going to be terribly disappointed when these humans won’t taste nearly as good as his mate.” 

Ron nodded nonchalantly and glanced down at Draco who had unsheathed his fangs and currently set his eyes on a worker who was just stepping out of a container in a darker section of the yard. 

“So we just let him loose and hope he doesn’t kill anyone? I’m really hoping that he won’t kill them seeing as how I’d rather not have to explain to Harry and the Auror’s office why I’m standing here with you two going on a mission to hunt humans.” 

Blaise nodded in understanding as they both watched Draco flit across the yard and drag the worker back into the shipping container and close it with a loud thud. 

“Oh he won’t kill him. 

He may be a pain when he gets hungry like this but he’s not a killer. 

Besides he knows the rules. 

The council has stated that we are to never kill our prey unless we or our mate is in danger without any way to escape. 

It’s all a rather messy process if you do.

Office of Magical Creatures tends to go a bit crazy when that happens.

Something about wreaking havoc on the muggle population.” 

Ron nodded and winced when sounds of banging and muffled screaming floated out of the shipping container. 

“Yeah I could see how that would be a problem. Could you tell him to tone it down a notch? He’s going to get us caught if he carries on like that.” 

Blaise stilled for a moment and quirked an eyebrow at the apparent silent conversation that he and the young vampire were currently having. 

Turning back to Ron he shook his head and leaned up against the side of the container that they were hiding behind. 

“He’s just playing with his food. Honestly you’d think that by now he’d learn to keep it down. I just told him to hurry up and find another victim so we can keep on our time schedule.” 

Ron’s eyes widened momentarily before he shook his head and groaned. 

“Playing with his food? Yeah…okay…not like that’s an actual person in there or anything….” 

Blaise laughed and patted his shoulder in a small act of comfort. 

“Well at least he’s not going to be nearly as bad as Mione’s going to be when she first wakes.

Fresh vampires are much more murderous than one who’s been a vampire for many months.” 

Ron let out a squeak and shook his head harder before leaning it up against the containers chilly wall. 

“Merlin….What have I got myself into…?” 

At that Blaise gave another laugh as the container door opened and a bloody yet satisfied Draco came swaggering over to them. 

“Ready for another one or you good?”

Blaise questioned as Draco wiped the blood off his lips. 

“Seeing as how I’d like to eat Weasley I think I should go get a couple more. I think Mione would turn me to ashes if she knew I feed off of her favorite red haired wizard.” 

By that point Ron had paled considerably and had his hand firmly placed on his wand as he kept his eyes on the blonde vampire who was eyeing him like a piece of meat. 

Blaise tutted in disapproval and rolled his eyes. 

“Now that’s not very polite, mate. Go find yourself another one and be quick about it. We have things to do today besides standing here and letting you create a blood bath.” 

Draco let out a loud growl and stalked away to find another victim as Ron let out a big sigh. 

“He really wasn’t going to eat me was he?”

He said shakily as Blaise merely glanced at him before giving him a playful smirk. 

“Oh I think he would’ve. I know for a fact that red haired humans taste the best.” 

Ron scowled before his eyes widened when he realized what Blaise had said.

Giving the vampire a swift punch in his shoulder, they both had at each other while waiting to get on with the rest of their day.


	13. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 13

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 13

While walking back to the hotel in the setting sun, Blaise and Ron watched as Draco froze and gasped before dropping to his knees. 

His eyes flashed a brilliant red as Blaise moved closer trying desperately to conceal the new vampire’s struggle. 

Ron hesitantly took a step and then another until he reached where Draco was crouched down on the pavement. 

“What is it Drake? You look like you’ve seen a bloody ghost…” 

He asked gently as Draco’s head raised slowly giving Ron a full view of fangs and bright blood red eyes making the red head take a few steps back in surprise. 

“She’s awake. My mate has risen.” 

Hermione’s P.O.V.

Out of reflex Hermione’s lungs contracted as she took a deep breath in not yet realizing that she would never need to breathe again. 

Her dark brown eyes fluttered open slowly as she took in the strange place that she found herself in.   
She gasped when she realized that even though the room was pitch black she could see every detail in every piece of furniture, wall and particle in the air. 

With lightning speed she quickly sat up and felt around her as she tried desperately to figure out where she was. 

“Where the bloody fuck am I?!” 

She screamed as the mirror that hung above the dresser shattered into a million pieces. 

The loud sound of the glass breaking startled the newborn vampiress as she bit down flinching and letting out a pained gasp as her new fangs sank sharply into her bottom lip. 

Tears sprung from her eyes and when she went to wipe them away only to find that tears of blood were falling down her pale cheeks. 

Suddenly Hermione felt the worst feeling that she had ever felt. 

Hunger.

Her throat closed as she gasped and started to shake with intense pain as her body craved the one thing that she needed to satisfy her new craving. 

Blood.   
A tortured sound escaped her lips as she seized and shook hard while everything became blurry as the thirst took over her consciousness. 

A loud crack sounded through the air as she instantly felt her mate nearby making her whine and whimper.

Right before everything went dark once again Hermione’s mouth was thrust open as what felt like a wrist got shoved unceremoniously in her face. 

As soon as her fangs sank into her mate’s delicate flesh, brilliant colors exploded behind Hermione’s eyes as she sucked hard absorbing all of her mate’s love and devotion making her cry blood red tears of happiness.

Draco winced as he watched his mate come back to life with the taste of his blood. 

Ron was fighting to get to them but was being held back by Blaise who eventually grew tired of the feisty red head trying to interfere and ended up slamming the pale wizard into a wall effectively knocking him out. 

It took fifteen minutes for Hermione to get her fill of her mate before she pulled back and collapsed back onto the bed in pure exhaustion. 

Draco breathed heavily as sweat poured down from his forehead.

Blaise carefully stepped around to Hermione’s side of the bed and held out his hand in a show of friendship to his friend’s mate. 

“Welcome back, Hermione. I trust that you’ve gotten your fill for now.

The first feeding after our mate’s awaken tends to tire both us and you out so I suggest that you both lay back and take some time to relax and readjust to one another. 

Your red haired wizard is taking a small cat nap over there and shall remain there until I return. Understood?” 

Hermione tiredly glanced over to the other side of the room and groaned when she saw that Ron was passed out on the carpet. 

Blaise chuckled and patted her head lightly making Draco growl weakly from where he lay beside her. 

“Yes my thoughts exactly, love. 

I will be leaving for a short while to attend to my own mate who no doubt has been fighting tooth and nail to get to where we are.

I’ll tell her you said hello and that she can visit you first thing in the morning.

Red better be alive when I return or you both will be staked painfully and slowly.” 

Quirking an eyebrow at the two vampire mates, he waited until they nodded weakly before turning and apparating out of the room. 

Turning her head slightly to the side, Hermione reached over and weakly took her mate’s hand making him let out a rumble of happiness. 

“Draco…what the fuck happened?”

She asked barely above a whisper as he responded with a small chuckle while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“I mated you and made you into a vampire, darling.

Everything else is no longer of importance. 

From this night on it shall only be you and I in our walk through eternity.” 

If Hermione’s heart still was alive in her chest it would’ve stuttered at this exact moment as she let a small smile grace her delicate lips. 

Scooting over, she curled into her mate’s side as his arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly. 

“Mmmm…yes I remember now. Shall we rest for a few and then consummate our reunion? I could go for a round two in a half hour.” 

She murmured as Draco’s eyes flashed a bright red in the darkness.

Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on his mate’s lips and nodded in the darkness knowing now that she could see him with her new nocturnal gifts. 

“Agreed. Rest now my sweet love. Later I shall ravish you so completely that you won’t be able to move from this bed when the she weasel comes tomorrow to visit you.” 

Hermione giggled in the darkness as her eyes flashed back at him.

“As you wish, my mate.”


	14. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 14

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 14

Hermione collapsed against the plush pillows breathing heavily as she let out an airy laugh.

Turning to her mate who was collapsed by her side, she giggled at how worn out he was. 

“You’re definitely right, babe. Sex is way more enjoyable as a vampire.” 

She exclaimed as Draco huffed and puffed trying to catch his breath. 

Rolling his eyes he glanced down at her before placing one of the pillows on his head shielding him from the world around him. 

“Ungh…Mione I didn’t think that you’d be as…energetic as a vampire. You almost bloody killed me, love.” 

He moaned before letting out a wince at how sore his bones were from a morning of rigorous sex. 

His mate swatted his shoulder making him groan as he sighed dramatically. 

“Oh stop being such a baby, Draco. We only did it six times. I could’ve come much more if we’d continued. Looks like we’ll have to take a raincheck for later this afternoon if we’re not terribly busy.” 

His mate decided with a sexy smirk making the blond vampire grin underneath his pillow. 

Reaching over to her mate, Hermione grabbed the pillow off of his head and threw it across the room where it hit the wall with a thud. 

Hermione ran a hand through her caramel locks but froze the instant she realizing something very important. 

Slowly she turned to where their favorite red head was supposed to be passed out but paled considerably when she noticed that he was nowhere to be seen. 

Turning slowly back to her mate, her eyes grew to comical proportions as she stuttered out a jumbled question. 

“Draco, where’s Ron?” 

Draco looked quickly towards the place where they had left him and shook his head before pulling the pillow back on top of himself. 

“Looks like Red woke up while we were shagging. Should make for an interesting conversation when we see him next.” 

He said rather nonchalantly making Hermione roll her eyes in exasperation. 

“Right. Because it doesn’t bother you at all that he got a front row seat to a vampire porno?” 

Giving a little shrug of indifference her mate merely sighed before getting up out of bed and offering her his hand as he pulled her up onto her feet. 

Hermione winced at the throbbing pain between her legs which made Draco look down at her in concern. 

“The pain should subside soon love. 

Now that you’re a vampire you’ll heal much faster than before. 

Come on let me help run you a bath. 

That should help with the pain for now.” 

Giving a small nod, she followed Draco into the bathroom where he drew a large bubble bath that she quickly sunk down into. 

“Ahhh…It feels so good. The pain goes away instantly in the hot water. Not to mention the bubbles are so fun as well.” 

She said as she relaxed completely.

Draco sat by the edge of the tub and batted a large bubble over to her which popped right in between her eyes making her giggle with childish joy. 

“I thought so love. 

So after you have your bath would you like to accompany me downstairs for a late lunch in the hotel’s dining room? 

I have a feeling that Ron and the rest of our friends will be there waiting for us.” 

Hermione’s coffee eyes met Draco’s smoky grey eyes as she tilted her head to the side. 

“Do you think it’s safe for me to go downstairs with all of the humans on the very first day I woke up? 

I don’t want to do anything rash and create a massacre or something.” 

Draco paused for a moment as he helped her out of the bath and studied his mate closely. 

“I don’t think it’s going to be a problem.

You just fed.

If you feel the thirst again when we’re downstairs we’ll excuse ourselves a discreet location and you can feed again. 

There. Problem solved.”

Hermione looked at him skeptically before slowly nodding and wrapping the plush white towel that he was holding around her shoulders. 

“I suppose you’re right. I should be able to manage a small crowd of lunch goers. And I really do want to see Gin and Ron. It feels like it’s been ages since I’ve seen them.” 

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her before exiting the bathroom to give her time to change. 

“Oh yes because it’s not like Red just saw us fuck or anything.” 

He called over his shoulder making Hermione’s cheeks turn blush pink. 

“Well…You can’t bloody cry over spilled milk. What’s done is done. It’s not like Ron is actually attracted to me anyways.” 

She muttered as she worked on drying her hair and straightening it with her designer flat iron. 

When she was finished she turned towards the mirror and muttered a dressing spell that made a high low lace mint green dress appear that she slipped into easily now that her vampire body made her even smaller. 

She flicked her wand as white lace pumps appeared on her feet. 

Putting on a few long statement necklaces, she grabbed her green chevron clutch and slipped her wand inside before making her way out of the bathroom to find her mate. 

Sure enough, Draco was waiting dressed in a crisp light blue dress shirt with gold cuff links and a pair of slick dress trousers. 

His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his eyes assessed his mate’s attire with a lusty look. 

“Hermione you look absolutely stunning! I dare say we have a winner with that little number. Are you ready for me to show you off to the rest of the world?” 

Giving her mate a dazzling smile, she nodded and took his arm as they made their way out into the corridors and down the grand stair case that led into the large open dining room. 

The sun was setting and the orange and good light cast a warm glow in the spacious eating area that faced out towards the city. 

Hermione was taken back by how grand it all was. 

The crystal chandeliers that shined brightly above them swayed to and fro in the evening breeze as she noticed a wall of French doors open leading out onto a stone balcony that housed the outside eating area. 

She was snapped out of her reverie when her mate tapped her arm pointing out a table in the far left corner of the outside balcony where Ginny, Ron and Blaise were all seated looking over the drink menu. 

The caramel haired witch winced when they stepped out into the setting sunlight as her skin tingled with a burning sensation. 

Draco rubbed her arm in soothing circles as he leaned in and explained. 

“Yes love we don’t do well in the sunlight especially when we first turn but the sun’s almost set so you should be fine for the rest of the night. 

Now come on. It looks as though they’ve started ordering without us.” 

Hermione’s heels clinked on the stone patio beneath her as she strutted over to their friends with a newfound confidence. 

Hearing their approach, Blaise looked up making Ron and Ginny take notice as well. 

Ginny’s eyes practically bulged out of her head as she gave her best friend a once over. 

“Fuck Mione! A little blood makes you into a supermodel, eh? Blimey…I can’t wait until you turn me Blaise. I want a banging body just like her.” 

The red head whined as Blaise patted her head soothingly. 

Ron’s eyes never strayed from Draco’s as they took their seats on the opposite side of the table.

“You alright there, Red? Did you enjoy the bloody show this morning?” 

Draco teased making Ron go bright red. 

Ron flicked off the blond vampire making everyone laugh except Blaise who merely chuckled and slid the drink menu closer to him. 

“Come on, Red. Drinks are on me tonight. A little alcohol will do amazing things for you. Soon you won’t even remember their names much less anything that you saw this morning.” 

He said gently with a small smirk. 

Ron took the drink menu and huffed out a breath before focusing on what was in front of him completely. 

A few minutes later, their drinks arrived as Draco raised his glass into the air and proposed a toast. 

“I propose a toast to my lovely mate Hermione, who not only survived the Awakening but also made it look damn good while doing so. To all the centuries and ages that we’ll spend together my love.” 

He said as he looked down at her fondly.

Everyone clinked their glasses together as Hermione sat back in Draco’s loving arms and breathed a sigh of relief as she concluded that maybe being a vampire wasn’t so bad after all.


	15. Luminescent Nocturne 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes. I know it's been a hell of a long time but I hope you all remember that no matter how long it is between chapters, they will always come. I never abandon my stories and I am going to finish every last one of them. So now for your reading pleasure, I'll leave this right here.

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 15

Later that night Hermione collapsed onto the bed still fully clothed from their night out. 

Draco began unbuttoning his dress shirt and taking off his cuff links as he glanced over at her with a look of concern. 

“Are you alright, Mione? 

You’re looking paler and your veins are starting to show.

I think it’s time for another feeding.

You did so well tonight holding yourself together in front of all those humans.

Now I think we need to focus more on your vampire side.” 

Her mate said as her body practically purred at his words. 

She gasped when her back was drawn into Draco’s sculpted chest and his fangs dragged over her neck making her whimper with want. 

“Dracoooo….” 

She moaned as he began to unbutton the buttons of her dress.

“Patience my love. I’m afraid tonight we’re going to have to work on feeding you instead of making love. Not that I wouldn’t love to throw you over my knee and spank your ass for barely even noticing I was at dinner tonight.” 

He growled as he gave her now bare shoulder a sharp bite. 

“Aghhh! Draco if you don’t stop I’m going to come again.” 

Hermione panted as the dress slipped off her slender form and her mate’s hands toyed with the strap of her bra. 

“Oh you will be coming tonight my sweet mate. Just not in the way you usually do.” 

Draco said as a smirk formed on his lips. 

Deciding to leave his mate almost fully naked, Draco pulled back before sweeping her up into his arms making her shriek with laughter.

“That’s right. Who do you belong to Mione?” 

He teased as he spun her around in a circle.

“I’m yours. Bloody hell I’m yours put me down Draco!” 

She begged and just as she wished, he threw her barbarically down onto the bed and climbed on top of her with a predatory look in his now red eyes. 

“That’s correct love. You are all MINE. No one else shall ever have you again. Body, mind, soul. You are all mine.” 

He said as he began nipping down her neck and onto her collarbone. 

Pausing for a moment above her breast that his mating mark lay on, he looked up at her with sincerity and longing flooding his eyes.

“And I love you for it, Hermione. You’re not only my mate, but you’re my soul mate and best friend as well. I’m so thankful that you accepted me and welcomed me into your life once again. I don’t think I could’ve lived without you if you had rejected me.” 

Hermione felt drops of tears roll down her cheek and she cursed herself for not wearing water proof mascara.

Sitting up for a moment, she grabbed the back of Draco’s head and drew his lips onto her own as the magic of their mating bond crackled in the air. 

Draco swore he could’ve kissed her for eternity, but alas, she still needed to feed and they would all pay if he didn’t indulge her.

Breaking their kiss, he leaned down and ran his fangs along her mating mark which started to glow a vibrant red as Hermione let out a growl of her own. 

He watched as her eyes changed to red and her fangs lengthened making another part of him jump for joy. 

“Damnit love. You’re so sexy when you’re hungry.” 

He cooed as he ran his pale fingers through her long brown hair. 

Hermione looked up at him with adoring eyes as he slowly directed her to his shoulder. 

“There you go sweetheart. Now just bite down and…” 

It only took Hermione a second before her fangs pierced her mate’s shoulder making him let out a deep rumble of approval and a moan that made her insides turn to mush. 

“Ungh! Yes…Right there. You’ve got it now.” 

Draco moaned as he clung to his feeding mate like a life line. 

“Gods, I love you.” 

He murmured into her hair as she continued to feed.

It was getting late and when Draco glanced over at the clock he saw that it was already 2:00 a.m.

He wondered if the others had found their way back to Hogwarts or if they were still out on the veranda. 

But after a few moments he decided that he didn’t care. 

All he cared about was his mate drinking his life essence and how amazing it felt when her fangs pierced his skin. 

It was like being on ecstasy for him. 

As he felt the blood leaving his body, he hummed to himself as he gently leaned back letting his mate lay on top of him. 

Starting to feel the effects of the blood loss, he ever so carefully pulled his mate away from his shoulder and lay her down onto his chest where she sighed happily. 

“Sorry babe. Did I take too much?” 

Murmured a sleepy Hermione making Draco let out a little laugh.

“Oh no love. You did just fine. Now I think it’s time for us to get some sleep. As happy as I am that you’ve survived the Awakening, I think I need some sleep to play catch up for all the time I was awake worrying about you.” 

He said as he continued to play with her hair. 

The young witch let out a groan which made Draco grin down at her as she clung to him tightly.

“I swear I didn’t mean for it to bloody take that long. If I had a choice about it I would’ve woken up days ago.” 

She whined as Draco shook his head lightly and gave her a kiss on the nose. 

“Darling, I’d rather you wake up late than not wake up at all. Trust me we’re all very relieved that you made it through the Awakening as well as you did.” 

Just as her eyes started betraying how tired she really was, there was sudden crack as their favorite Italian wizard apparated into the room. 

Both Draco and she groaned as he stood at the end of their bed with a knowing smirk on his face. 

“Ah good. I’m glad to see you’ve been fed Mione. I’ve come to let you know that you’re to be back in your dormitory before morning comes. Any later and you’ll have detention with our favorite vampire professor. So I thought I’d escort you two rebellious teens back to the dorms myself.” 

He said as he gave them a once over making Draco growl with frustration. 

“Can’t you see we were having a moment, Blaise? It was getting good for Gods sakes. I vote to meet back in the dorms later and us finishing our cuddle session.” 

Blaise let out a gleeful chuckle and held his smirk firmly in place as he shook his long black locks. 

“Oh yes and I can tell it was quite the moment. But, as much as I hate to interrupt, you two will be coming back to the dorms with me right now so I will give you both five minutes to gather your things and get dressed so I can get back to my mate before morning.” 

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a moment before scrambling off the bed and charming everything to fit into Hermione’s bag before slipping on their evening clothes and making their way over to where Blaise stood in the middle of the room. 

“Alright, all aboard the walk of shame train.”   
Blaise teased as he grabbed onto each of their arms and apparated them all back to the dorms. 

Blaise landed gracefully on the plush carpet of the dorm’s living room as Draco and Hermione landed in a pile of limbs on the couch. 

“Right well now that you two are back I suggest you get some sleep because we have classes starting early tomorrow morning. Goodnight.” 

The older vampire said with a yawn as he disappeared back into his and Draco’s room. 

Draco helped Hermione get off the couch as they brushed themselves off before he looked down at her sheepishly. 

“Well I guess he’s right. We do have class early tomorrow. I promise to come and wake you so you won’t be late though.” 

Hermione gave a yawn in response and nodded as she stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on her mate’s lips. 

“That sounds like a plan, my love. I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight.”   
Draco gave her a wave as they both disappeared back into their separate bedrooms. 

Knowing that she looked like a hot mess, Hermione flung her heels onto the other side of the room and crawled under the covers, clothes and all. 

Before she knew it, sleep overtook her as she dreamed of the long and happy life that she would live with her mate and friends by her side.


	16. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 16

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 16

A/N: Hello everyone! Yes I know you all have been waiting a long time for this chapter but I finally got the perfect idea for it so without further ado, here it is.

Hermione gasped when a large person flung themselves on her bed making her clutch the sheets to her chest in the name of being decent. 

“Calm your tits, Mione it’s just me!” Ginny said as she choked back the laughter that was now spilling from her lips. 

Hermione rolled her eyes just as Blaise and Draco came swaggering in. 

“Back off, Ginerva. She’s mine.” Draco said with a smirk as he dropped a kiss on his mate’s lips. 

Hermione was blushing a bright red as she looked around the room at all of them. 

Just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse, Theo, Neville, Luna and Pansy came in and gave her a wave before they started chattering away with Draco, Blaise and Ginny. 

“HONESTLY! Do I even get a little bit of privacy?!” She screeched as everyone but Draco glanced over at her. 

“It’s a little late for that now, love. Besides, it’s not like you’ve got anything that we haven’t seen before.” He teased as he shot her a cheeky smirk. 

“Oh yes, Mione! Your perky nipples are always looking lovely in the morning sunlight. They just make me want to-“Pansy slapped a hand over Luna’s mouth before she could embarrassed their friend even more. 

“I’d have to definitely agree with you, Luna. They really are beautiful and so much fun to suck and nibble.” Draco said as he shot a heated look over at Hermione who looked like she really just wanted the floor to swallow her whole. 

She didn’t open her eyes for fear of further embarrassment until Blaise clapped his hands and gestured to the door.   
“Alright mates! I think we’ve started Hermione’s morning off with a bang. I think it’s time for us to give her and Draco a little privacy, yeah?” 

Hermione shot him a grateful smile as the door closed leaving her completely alone with her mate. 

“Well now that that’s done I think it’s time for a shower and getting dressed.” Draco drawled as he took her hand in his and led her into the bathroom.

She waited patiently as he turned on the water and let the steam fill up the large room. 

Hermione was surprised though when he made no move to get undressed and sat down on the toilet lid giving her an expectant look. 

“Oh I’m not coming in. I already took a shower earlier and Blaise told me that we won’t be able to have sex for a few days because he wants me to give your body a rest and make sure that you adjust to the transformation without any problems.”

He said as she began to undress. “I suppose he’s right. I do need to let my body heal seeing as how we’ve been shagging each other constantly since I woke up.” 

Draco nodded and gave her butt a swat as she stepped into the shower. 

“Yup. But that doesn’t mean that I won’t tease you until you’re needy and begging at my feet.” He said as Hermione’s body instantly reacted to his words. 

Her fangs had dropped down out of her gums and she let out a little moan that made him chuckle before flashing her a fanged smile of his own. 

Draco looked over at the small alarm clock that was sitting on the marble counter and his smile dropped a little. 

“Ugh…Mione it looks like we’re gonna be late if we don’t move it. Tell you what, I’ll let you finish your shower and get dressed and I’ll meet you out in the common room. I need to go grab my bag anyways.” 

He said as he blew her a kiss before exiting the bathroom. 

Hermione quickly finished her shower and dried her hair before slipping on her pink robes and grabbing her own messenger bag off of the wicker chair in her room.

She made her way out to the common room where Draco was nervously standing at the bottom of the stairs that led up towards the main castle. 

“Alright, I’m ready. Let’s go. I know how bloody nervous you get when we’re running behind.” She said as she took his hand that he held out and gave him a breathtaking smile.

Draco was pretty sure that his dead heart had started beating at that exact moment as he drank in the sight of his mate’s beautiful face a light with such joy. 

A few minutes later they met up with their friends in the Great Hall and practically scarfed down a big breakfast before heading off to their first class which made Draco scowl at the thought of dealing with their vampire elder professor. 

Not to mention the wolves that were in their class made everything seem edgy and tense. 

As soon as they stepped into the classroom, he noticed that the air was lighter and everyone’s auras were more peaceful than the last time they were there. 

Professor Gott was standing at their desks with a smile on her face making Draco quirk an eyebrow in suspicion.

Hermione gave their professor a sweet smile back as they went to take their seats, but found that Professor Gott shook her head and gestured to the door. 

“Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger congratulations on your mating. Because you’ve already mated and I’m now in your service I don’t see a reason on why you should stay in this class. Please feel free to take this period as a free period.” 

She said happily as Draco’s eyes bugged out of his head. 

Hermione let out a little giggle and squeezed Draco’s effectively making him snap out of his confusion. 

Draco shot a look over at Blaise and Ginny who look annoyed to have to stay in class but also happy for their friends.   
Hermione noticed that Lina and Tanner were nowhere to be found making her nerves suddenly return. 

Draco looked down at her in concern and then looked up at their Professor. 

“The wolves are mated as well? Is that why they’re missing?” He asked as he tightened his grip on his mate. 

Professor Gott nodded and gestured over to Blaise and Ginny. 

“These two on the other hand apparently need a push in the right direction.” She said as Blaise scowled and Ginny looked pissed. 

Draco gave a shrug and turned to Hermione who was trying to placate Ginny in a silent conversation. 

“Well, I guess that means we should go out for a bit, yeah? Let’s go to Hogsmeade for an hour or so. It’s a beautiful day out. No sense in not taking time to enjoy it.” 

Hermione’s face lit up as she nodded and pecked his lips before sending an apologetic look over at Ginny. 

“See you later, mates. Come on darling, let’s get out of here.” Draco said with a wave before taking Hermione’s hand and leading her out of the classroom and down the hall. 

As soon as they made it to the gates of Hogwarts, Draco grabbed his mate and apparated them to the streets of Hogsmeade. 

Hermione felt a bit dizzy after apparating causing Draco to clutch her around the waist until she no longer had sea legs. 

Resting her head on her mate’s firm shoulder, she let out a happy sigh as the spring breeze blew around them making magic swirl in the air. 

“Oh Draco. This is lovely. I’m shocked that she let us leave. But I guess she’s right. We don’t need to learn about mating when we’ve already mated. I wonder what she meant about her being in our service though.” 

She said as she pulled back and looked up into his beautiful grey eyes. 

“Yes it is rather beautiful out isn’t it? What Alga meant was that the Council of Elders sent her to be a guard and personal servant to us because of the nature of our bond. We’re the strongest vampire pair that has ever existed, Mione. Our magic is going to be sought after by lots of undesirables who want a power trip. I’ve seen to it that there will be plenty of guards that will follow us wherever we go.” 

If Hermione was still human, her face would’ve paled at his words. But instead she just simply nodded and decided to look into it later. 

Taking her hand in his, Draco led them down the street and over to a little tea shop that had all kinds of teas and treats. 

“Fancy getting some tea, love? This place is a favorite of mine. I used to come here all the time with my mother.” 

He said wistfully as he looked down at her in confirmation. 

“That would be perfect. I would love to.” She said as she watched his face explode in a beautiful smile. 

Just as she turned to follow him inside she could’ve sworn that out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like a black shadow that disappeared into thin air. 

Shaking her head she decided that she was just seeing things as she followed Draco inside. 

Little did she know, that their days of peace and safety would be cut short soon enough.


	17. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 17

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 17

A/N: Yes, Yes I know it’s been forever since I last posted but thanks for hanging in there for me. Like I said, there may be slow updates but chapters will always come. I decided to get things kicking in this chapter that’ll set into motion the rest of Book One. If you haven’t heard already this story will be part of a trilogy. There will be two more books along with this one. So there will be lots more fun coming your way. 

It was late afternoon and Hermione and Draco found themselves chatting away in the privacy of the tea shop. 

Hermione sipped at her Earl Grey while Draco opted for cinnamon and spice. 

They had been discussing what their lives at Hogwarts were going to be like from here on out and Hermione found her heartwarming at the fact that she and her mate were so in tune with one another. 

She loved the fact that she could tell him anything and he would always keep her secrets. 

Their bond that formed when they mated had been strong, but their bond since she turned was on a whole new level. 

When Draco’s hand brushed against her own, she swore that she saw sparks fly. 

 

It was in that moment that she was pulled out of her thoughts when Draco gently placed his hand on her arm. 

“Love, are you alright? You seemed to space out for a few minutes.” Draco asked as he looked down at her in concern. 

Hermione smiled and pecked his lips making him pull her even closer. 

“Oh, I’m fine. Just daydreaming again.” She said as her voice took on a light and airy tone. 

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her before running his fingers through her hair. 

“Hopefully one day I can make those dreams a reality.” He whispered before he placed light kisses below her ear making her bite back a moan. 

Her fangs pierced her skin making Draco pause and lick his lips.

His eyes flashed red and she knew it was because he wanted to drink more than just tea. 

He stood abruptly and dropped several galleons on the table before taking her hand and dragging her out of the shop. 

‘I need to feed. Come on we’re going home.’ He growled in her mind as she felt her knickers dampen at his lusty tone. 

Grabbing her round the waist, he apparated them home.

Err…sort of. 

He had managed to bring them back to Hogwarts but he had been weak so they had ended up in the 8th year girl’s bathroom where Hermione let out a shriek as a very naked Luna lounged in the tub. 

“Oh my! Luna! I’m so sorry!” She said as Luna let out a laugh and waved hello. 

“No worries, Mione. I always dreamt of being naked for you.” She said dreamily as Draco, even though he was in a state of extreme hunger; managed to roll his blood red eyes and give the girl a wave hello before he picked up his mate and sped off to where they could be alone. 

When they reached Hermione’s room, Draco cast a wandless spell that slammed open the door as he strode into the room and placed Hermione delicately on her bed before waving the door closed and locking it.

Stalking over to her like the predator that he was, he waved a hand over both of them and made their clothes vanish into thin air. 

“Hermione…” He whispered as his eyes scanned down her naked body. 

In mere seconds, he was on top of her lining his dripping wet cock up to her entrance before thrusting hard into her, filling every inch and crevice of her tight channel. 

“UGH! DRACO! AHHH!” She cried as he used his vampire speed to thrust so hard and fast that she felt like she was going to explode. 

Draco reached down with one hand and began to squeeze, twist and pinch her hardened rosy buds that stood at attention between his slender fingers. 

Hermione arched her back and thrust her fleshy orbs into his palm making him let out a growl of approval. 

She used her own vampire speed to meet him thrust for thrust feeling herself reach a state of nirvana when his long shaft stroked against her slick walls. 

Draco could feel that his mate was close to her impending orgasm so he reached his other hand down between them and started to rub and flick her pleasure nub. 

After a few minutes of rough rubbing, he pinched her clit hard and she cried out as her juices exploded around his cock and she screamed his name so loud that he was positive all of Hogwarts could hear them. 

Draco came as soon as he felt her walls clench around him and as he shot his milky seed deep into her belly, his fangs lengthened and he bit down hard on her mating mark eliciting another scream from his mate as he drank her life essence hungrily. 

Hermione could see stars in front of her eyes as her mate fed from her. 

Draco purred in pleasure as his mate’s blood washed over his tongue. 

He drank for only a few minutes and when he finally sated, he extracted his fangs from her breast and placed a soft kiss on her bloody skin before licking the wound closed.

By the time he was done, Hermione had fallen into a deep sleep as her body recovered from the blood loss and intense pleasure. 

Draco performed a wandless cleaning spell before rolling over next to his mate and pulling her close as sleep overtook him once again. 

 

The Dormitories   
8:00 p.m.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Loud knocks startled Draco awake as he growled and quickly got out of bed to throw his clothes on. 

Whoever had decided to wake him up while he was spending time with his mate would be very sorry when he was done with them. 

Glancing down at his mate, he was relieved to see that she was still somehow fast asleep and the loud banging on their door hadn’t disturbed her in the slightest. 

Flitting to the door, he flung it open to see that there, in the dim light stood a very upset Ginny whose eyes were rimmed with red and tears flowed freely down her freckled cheeks.

His mouth dropped open but before he could speak, she blurted out what he never thought he’d hear. 

“It’s Harry and Ron! They were just found a few moments ago in front of the gates, drained of all their blood. They’ve died and now they may be turning and everyone thinks that Blaise did it!”

She whimpered as Draco cursed loudly before ushering her in to the common room and closing Hermione’s bedroom door.

“Did they say that there were marks from a vampire?” He asked as Ginny nodded frantically. 

“I was the one who found them. Their necks have been torn into. They were so pale, Draco. I’ve never seen that much blood ever…” She sobbed as she leaned into him. 

Draco held the red haired witch tightly in his arms as he tried to soothe her the best he could.

“Dumbledore had to call in some Vampire Council because he said that this is now out of the school’s hands and the Laws that vampires have now have been broken. They think that Blaise did it because he and I had a fight over him turning me and he hadn’t fed. He became violent and went on a rampage around the castle. They found him collapsed in the shadows near where Harry and Ron were found with blood all over him. He’s going to be taken away to where the Council is based and put on trial. We need to do something, Draco! They’re going to kill him!” 

She cried as Draco shushed her with a grim look. 

“Don’t worry, Ginny. We’ll get him out of this. We both know that he would never do something like this. Where did they take Ron and Harry? If they are indeed turning then they need to be kept away from the rest of the student population.” 

He said as Ginny flinched at the tone of his voice. 

Her eyes fell to the floor as she spoke barely above a whisper as her voice became strangled with sobs. 

“They were going to take them to St. Mungo’s to be put in the Restricted Ward but Dumbledore said that they were going to wait for you and Hermione to figure out where they were going to put them because Blaise is your Sire. They sent me to come and get you both. We need to hurry. I doubt they’ll wait much longer.” 

She said as Draco nodded and glanced behind him at Hermione’s closed door. 

He wasn’t sure whether or not the boys would turn to be honest. 

If they had been torn apart as badly as Ginny said then the chances of them turning and healing fully would be slim to none. 

But for the sake of everyone around him and his mate who he had yet to break the news to, he knew he had to give them hope, even if it was false. 

He knew that he had to stay as calm as possible for everyone but on the inside he was fuming. 

Draco knew his adopted Sire better than anyone and although he would love to say that Blaise hadn’t done this, he couldn’t say for sure. 

He had heard Blaise tell him stories of when he had first turned and they weren’t pretty to say the least. 

On the sheer chance that Blaise had been the one who had attacked Harry and Ron, he had to come up with a plan on how the hell he was going to save his best friend from being turned into a pile of ashes. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he pulled away from Ginny who looked utterly lost without Blaise and gave her a fanged smile. 

“Everything will be okay, Ginny. We’ll get this all bloody sorted out somehow. Go be with Harry and Ron and make sure they don’t take them anywhere until Mione and I get there. If anything changes, send me a patronus. I’ll come deal with everything once I’ve broken the news to Mione. You know she’s going to take it harder than the rest of us.” 

He said as Ginny nodded and ran up the steps and out of the dorms. 

Draco let out a loud growl as his eyes flashed bright red for the second time that day. 

If Blaise hadn’t been the one to turn Harry and Ron, then who did? 

Taking a moment to compose himself, he listened closely as his mate stirred from her sleep.   
The first thing he needed to do was break the news to Hermione. 

The second thing he had to do was brace himself for the storm that was coming for them all.


	18. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I had a really bad asthma attack while I was writing this chapter. I almost died. But I lived just so I could post this chapter for you. You're welcome.

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 18

 

 

  
A/N: Yes, I know you all are furious with me because it’s been so long. But let me tell you this. I will never abandon any of my stories and I will finish every single one of them in time. I write when the inspiration hits me. So please bear with me and my quirky ways. Now I do believe we left off where Blaise ran away and everyone’s having a tissy fit….-MoonlitShadow

 

 

 

The Dormitories 8:15 p.m.

 

Draco sighed and quietly closed Hermione’s bedroom door.

Blaise had gotten himself into quite a mess this time.

“What’s going on?”

Hermione’s voice said firmly as her voice broke through the darkness.

Draco slowly turned on his heels and found that Hermione was sitting with her back straight and her eyes alight with fire.

He knew she had heard them and was getting ready to fight for their freedom once again.

Taking a seat down beside his mate, he watched as her eyes scanned his trying to form a plan of where to go from there.

 

“Blaise is missing. Harry and Ron are dead and might be turning. The world has gone to shit.”

He said simply as she nodded and jumped up from her spot on the bed and began to get dressed quickly.

“Well that leaves us with no time to dally, Draco. Hurry up and get dressed. We need to sort this mess out before it gets any worse. Honestly, first it was Ron and Harry having me worry about getting bloody expelled now it’s you and Blaise having me worry that I’ll be bloody dead! What is it with the men in this town?”

She said loudly as Draco braced himself for the storm that was known as Hermione Jean Granger.

 

 

“Well if it helps at all, at least Ron and Harry can’t worry you seeing as how they’re dead.”

He said as she stopped lowering her shirt over her large bra covered bosom and turned towards him with the look that would give the devil himself a run for his money.

“Draco Malfoy I SWEAR to fucking MERLIN. If you so much as THINK that you’re going to make a MOCKERY out of this, then you are DEAD WRONG.”

She said in a deadly calm voice making Draco sit up and have no choice but to obey.

“Fuck I love it when you’re angry.” He murmured as he watched her return to clothing her new, voluptuous figure. “Oh we’ll be fucking alright. There’s going to be so much bloody angry fucking going on here the school is going to think we’re bloody rabbits!”

She said tightly as she began to brush the length of her long brown hair straight.

Draco quirked an eyebrow and ran his tongue over the tips of his fangs.

“Oh good. Well at least there will be bloody fucking. If there wasn’t I’d actually be worried.”

He said as she shook her head and groaned.

 

 

 

 

“Honestly Draco. How we ever got paired as mates I’ll never know.”

She said making him chuckle as he stood and made his way over to her.

“It’s because we’re made of fire, my love. We’re the fire that ignites everything. If it weren’t for us, life would be utterly boring and predictable.”

He said as he placed his hands low on her hips and began to kiss down her neck and over her shoulder.

“And you know what fire creates don’t you?”

He said quietly as his fangs trailed over her pale skin.

Hermione stopped brushing and closed her eyes letting out a moan.

“A fucking inferno. Get your cute ass moving, love. We’re going to burn whoever did this to a crisp.”

He said seriously as he gave her behind a sharp slap making her jump in surprise.

“I love how you think, darling.”

She murmured as they linked hands and began to flit off into the dark bowels of the castle.

 

 

The Infirmary 8:20 p.m.

  
Ginny sat at the edge of her brother’s bed as the magical coroner from St. Mungo’s talked quietly to Madam Pomfrey.

Ron’s skin was pale and his eyes were closed as if to ease the pain of seeing the bloody wound that marred his throat.

Harry looked much of the same and Ginny knew that she should be strong and wait for Draco and Hermione, but she allowed a few tears to fall down her freckled cheeks and land beside her brother’s cold hand which she held in her own warm one.

 

 

“I don’t think there’s any way that they’re going to turn.”

Ginny heard the coroner say making the tears fall faster.

She knew that if anyone would know what to do it would be Blaise.

But her mate had only been found for a moment before vanishing off into the night once again.

She knew if he was found, it would be the end of their bond as they knew it.

Standing in the back of the room was Alga, Draco and Hermione’s new guard from the Vampire Council who watched the scene play out with a vague disinterest.

She couldn’t help but feel sorry for the young fledglings that were being forced to deal with the terror that the Council had been dealing with for centuries.

If you asked her, it was most likely a rogue that had come through the area and struck when the opportunity was for the taking.

Rogues often proved the most difficult for the Council to deal with seeing as how they were there one moment and the next they were disappeared once again.

 

 

 

If the Zabini heir knew what was good for him, he’d stay far away until his innocence was indeed proven.

Which was probably why she had gotten him a one way ticket to his family’s safe house in the Italian countryside until this mess could be sorted out.

It made no sense though.

If a rogue was indeed nearby, she should’ve sensed it by now.

She had a knack for finding them and it got to the point where she was beginning to think that they were seeking her out.

There hadn’t been one sighted in this area in a long time so it was unusual that there would be one that had suddenly appeared now.

Hoping that her colleagues on the Council would be able to share some insight, she waited patiently watching as the humans scuttled about in the way that humans usually do.

 

 

 

Suddenly the doors to the infirmary burst open and Severus Snape stalked into the room followed by a very determined looking Draco and Hermione.

Ginny jumped to her feet and ran into Hermione’s waiting arms as Draco went over to inspect their friend’s wounds.

 

Severus calmly made his way over to Madam Pomfrey who looked as if she was going to faint.

“Good evening, Poppy. Albus said he would be down in a few moments to take care of the situation. Please escort Coroner Johnson to the floo in Albus’s office. We shall be taking over from here.”

He said as the coroner and Madam Pomfrey looked at him as if he was crazy.

“Severus there are deceased students! Coroner Johnson is here to remove the bodies.”

She said frantically but was silenced when he held up a hand.

 

 

 

“I’m sure there are, Poppy. But please follow my instructions and kindly make your way to the kitchen where I had an elf prepare you a warm meal and some tea. The students will be dealt with accordingly.”

He said gently as she finally nodded and led the confused coroner out of the room.

Once they were gone, Severus made his way over to where Draco and Hermione stood questioning Ginny about everything she knew.

“Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I assure you that Ms. Weasley has no idea what happened and that the only possible person who does, is half way around the world at this moment.”

He said as he looked directly to Draco. Draco breathed a sigh of relief as Ginny looked puzzled.

 

 

 

“Blaise is out of the country?”

She sniffled as Severus nodded in confirmation.

“Professor Gott was kind enough to purchase him a ticket to his family’s safe house until this is all sorted out.”

He said as they all turned to Alga who was slowly making her way over to them.

“Thank you for your help, Professor.”

Draco said solemnly.

“Draco, you and Hermione need to leave with Harry and Ron’s bodies before the Council arrives. We need to stall as much as possible to see if they turn before the Council checks the bite marks.”

She said as she looked over to the door where Albus had just entered.

“Professor Gott, Professor Snape, it is good to see you. Although I’m afraid not under these circumstances. I heard that Mr. Zabini is safe for now?” Albus asked as Alga nodded in confirmation. “Good. Now we can begin to get to the bottom of this. Alga, in your experience, do you believe that Mr. Zabini is the one who could’ve done this?” He asked as Alga paused for a moment before shaking her head.

“No. I doubt this was a work of a fledging. Mr. Zabini was only turned a year and a half prior. The wounds were too deep for one so young. I believe we are working with someone who is of age or possibly an ancient. I suggest that you lock down the school until the perpetrator can be found. If we do indeed have an ancient with an uncontrolled blood lust on the loose, Hogwarts is in grave danger.”

She said seriously as Hermione, Draco and Ginny looked at each other with expressions of bewilderment.

 

 

 

“So you’re saying that an older vampire is trying to frame Blaise for Harry and Ron’s turning?”

Draco asked as Alga and Albus nodded in tandem.

“Under Council law Blaise is still considered a fledgling, and fledging’s are forbidden from turning anyone until they are at least three years of age. By then it is said that they have enough proper control to use the Turn responsibly. I believe that there is a rogue vampire that may have seen Blaise as a prime opportunity to attack Harry and Ron and then put the blame on him.

 

Unfortunately if that is the case, then we’re dealing with a vampire who most certainly knows better and is going to be very good at disappearing. Until we find the vampire that has done this, under the eyes of the law; Blaise is going to be held responsible.”

 

She said as Ginny began to sob.

 

 

Albus nodded and turned to Draco and Hermione who were waiting at the ready.

“I need you two to leave Ginny here for the moment and go with Severus and take Harry and Ron’s bodies to a secure location so we can wait the three days to see if they’ll turn. If they turn, then we will be bringing them back here to tell their side of the story.

If not, well then we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, understood?”

Hermione and Draco nodded in understanding before moving over to where Harry and Ron lay lifeless in two hospital beds.

Severus performed a cushioning charm as the bodies were loaded onto a stretcher.

Albus came forward with a port key and handed it to Severus before addressing Draco and Hermione once again.

“Do not worry. We will get to the bottom of this. And Hogwarts will be safe again.”

He said firmly before there was a flash of light and the room disappeared from their view.

 

 


	19. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 19

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 19

 

 

  
A/N: So what’d we think of the previous chapter? I realize it may have come out a little darker than I intended. I was half expecting one of you to message me saying “Well that escalated quickly.” Shall I tone down the darkness and add more fluff or no?-MoonlitShadow

 

 

West Side of London 9:00 p.m.

  
CRACK!

  
BANG!

  
The crackle of apparation filled the air as Severus and Hermione landed gracefully onto the muddy ground.

Draco growled loudly as he dug himself out of the trashcan that he had landed in.

Hermione stifled a giggle and Severus tried and failed to keep a smirk off of his face.

“Fucking apparation.”

Draco muttered as he peeled a banana peel off of his leather jacket.

Hermione ran a hand down Harry’s pale face as she checked them for the millionth time that night.

Harry had begun to show signs of the Change.

Ron however had not leaving them all on edge.

“He’s not going to rise for a while, Ms. Granger. I suggest that you check again in three days.”

Severus said calmly as Hermione nodded before helping her mate onto solid ground.

“I wish Ron would show signs already.”

She said quietly as Draco nodded and squeezed her hand tightly.

“He’ll come round, Mione. Don’t count old Red out yet.”

He said half-heartedly as Severus led them out onto a deserted street. It was late and the back streets were quiet as Draco, Hermione and Severus along with a Harry and Ron on two stretchers made their way through the darkened city.

 

 

 

Hermione sighed wistfully thinking about how it was only the other day that Draco, Blaise, Ron and her had gone out to hunt on the other side of town at the shipyard.

It began to lightly sprinkle as they made their way down the cobblestone streets.

Draco didn’t know where Severus was leading them but he imagined they must’ve looked like quite a spectacle if there had been anyone around to see them.

He held tight to his mate’s hand knowing that if anyone had to be suffering from this it was her.

Hermione was having a rather rough night.

They all were for that matter.

First finding out that Harry and Ron had died and then may or may not turn was quite the ordeal, and now he could only imagine how hungry and tired she must be after hours and hours of no rest.

He licked his lips and nodded to himself promising that once they were settled he’d make sure was fed and as happy as she could be despite the circumstances.

 

 

He had expected her to cry or scream or something when she heard the news of her friend’s untimely deaths but even he had been shocked when she had stoically remained calm for all their sakes.

He couldn’t help but wonder if her strength would run its course and she would cry the tears that he knew she desperately needed to shed.

It was a worry definitely.

 

But their biggest worry at the moment was figuring out where on earth Severus was leading them.

 

After all of the shit that Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco had put the aging Slytherin Prince through over the years, Draco half expected the man to lead them off a fucking cliff.

 

 

 

Severus Snape was a curious, yet resilient man.

After years of pretending to follow the Dark Lord, Draco couldn’t help but wonder if the man had gone a bit mad since the end of the war.

His God father was someone who didn’t often think about, but now that he was he hoped for all their sake’s that he had managed to hold on to just a bit of his sanity, if only for tonight.

And true to his word, Severus led them to an old brick two story townhouse only blocks from where they had arrived.

Knocking his wand twice on the ancient looking oak door, Draco rolled his eyes as it slowly creaked open revealing yet again, nothing but darkness.

“Oh how boring....Really Severus, I expected at least something more than yet another of your dungeon looking lairs.”

 

 

Severus rolled his eyes and brushed passed him as he began to flick on the lights leading into the hallway.

“If I had fucking asked for your opinion, Mr. Malfoy I would’ve asked.”

The professor said in the best sarcastic tone that any of them had ever heard.

Hermione clapped lightly as she entered making both her mate AND Severus roll their eyes.

“I’m impressed. It’s actually quite homey once you get past the terrible curb appeal.”

She said smugly as she raised her wand and placed Harry and Ron onto the dining room table.

“Ms. Granger, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? I said we were going to save Mr. Potter and Weasley, not have them for bloody breakfast. Kindly get your dead friends off my dining table.”

Severus said from the next room making Hermione look quite put out and Draco struggle to conceal his laughter.

“Well if we’re going to be bloody specific, they’ve already been someone’s breakfast. Or dinner apparently.”

Draco said as Hermione slapped his shoulder hard making him yelp.

 

 

“Why I took this job, I have no idea.”

Severus sighed as he took the newspaper out of its package and sat down to read it on the couch.

Draco looked over at his mate who shrugged in response unsure of what to say.

Draco leaned over the table to get a closer look at Ron before shaking his head.

“Man forgot to shave. Bloody hell…What is he, a barbarian?”

Hermione rolled her eyes as another sigh was heard from the living room.

Throwing her hands up in the air, she made her way into the kitchen and examined its contents.

“Ms. Granger, if I wanted you in my kitchen, I would’ve asked.”

Severus drawled as he turned the page of his paper.

“Well what do you expect us to do? Lay around and pretend we’re dead? Honestly, Severus. You’d think you’d have some manners for the first house guests you’ve apparently had since the sixteenth century.”

Hermione said tiredly as she blew the dust off of a small tea kettle and began filling it with water.

 

 

 

Draco appeared by her side in an instant as he watched her place the tea kettle onto the stove.

“Why are we making tea? It’s not like we have anyone to drink it. Your dead friends have the table and Severus took the bloody couch.”

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged.

Severus sighed and called out to the daftest students he had apparently ever had.

“Go out to the bloody porch and leave me the hell alone.”

Hermione’s face lit up as Draco smiled smugly.

“Well I guess that leaves us. On Severus’s creepy house’s porch. All alone.”

He said in the sexiest tone he could come up with.

“Oh yes, so sexy. How I would love for you to screw my bloody brains out for all of London to see.”

She said in a dry tone making Draco’s face turn into one of confusion.

His mate never said no.

What was going on?

Had he lost his touch?

He gave her a tired smirk and swaggered towards her slowly.

She smiled and began to blush as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Nope.

Still got it.

As they settled in for the long nights ahead, not one of the three gave a damn.

 

 

 


	20. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 20

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 20

 

  
A/N: Just wanted to mention that I have noticed several typos and misspellings in the previous chapters and I apologize greatly for them. I do not have a beta as many of you can see. I’ve unofficially been on this site for a good 14-15 years and have never had one. I figure I’ll go back when I have time and get the typos out. Theme song for this chapter is The Sound of Silence, the Disturbed version. -MoonlitShadow

 

 

Hermione and Draco stayed out on Severus’s tiny porch talking about anything and everything till the sun started peeking out over the horizon.

Used mugs of tea lay haphazardly along the porch’s railing and Draco’s black leather jacket was littered about on its planked wooden floor.

Hermione was fast asleep in Draco’s arms when he busted open the door leading into the kitchen and carried her upstairs to one of the two bedrooms.

He vaguely remembered someone once telling him about Severus’s townhouse that he owned in muggle London.

He realized he had even been here once or twice but never for anything important.

 

 

As soon as he got his mate settled into bed, he leaned over the railing at the top of the stairs and smirked when he saw that Severus was still awake happily reading his newspaper.

It was good that the man got a kick out of something every once and awhile.

If not he’d be an even bigger pain to wizarding society.

Settling himself into a rocking chair on the other side of the room, he pulled the curtains so they covered the dirty bedroom window and began to rock back and forth quietly as he listened to the sounds of Hermione’s breathing.

Vampires didn’t need to breathe, yet his mate had never stopped the human habit.

He found it quite endearing as he closed his eyes and reveled in the sound of quiet that was rare for the young vampire.

As the early morning went on, Draco found himself a sleep for the first time since their ordeal began.

 

 

Severus’s Townhouse 8:00 p.m.

 

  
Draco’s eyes blinked open slowly as he took in the now darkened bedroom.

Apparently he had needed rest just as much as his exhausted mate.

Looking over at the bed, he saw that Hermione was still fast asleep under the covers making him breathe a sigh of relief.

The young vampire needed her rest and now was the most opportune time to get it seeing as how not much was going on.

Deciding to check on Ginny and the others back at school, he quietly tiptoed out of the room and down into the dark living room.

He figured that Severus must have gone to bed a couple hours ago since the newspaper lay abandoned on the worn couch.

 

 

Taking a seat, he conjured his patronus and spoke quietly into the darkness.

“Ginny, how are you? How is Theo? I imagine he’s a mess right about now. Too much was happening for me to go and fetch him at the time. Please send him my apologies. Tell him that Ron is well and that we’re still waiting on him to turn. There’s nothing much we can do now except sit and wait. I hope you all are well and we’ll update you as soon as we can.”

His dragon flashed a bright red before disappearing into thin air.

He hoped that Ginny had managed to find Theo and let him know of the situation.

Draco felt absolutely terrible that he hadn’t had a chance to let him know about his boyfriend’s death. He hoped and prayed that Theo would have it in his heart to forgive him despite the circumstances.

 

 

 

 

Deciding that sitting and waiting was going to drive him insane, he made his way into the kitchen where he flicked on the lights and began to make himself another mug of tea.

As he set the tea kettle on the stove, he took a moment to take a breath and slowly let it out.

It had seemed like ages since he had found out that Hermione was his mate.

Her turning had nearly ended his existence with not knowing if she would ever rise.

He couldn’t imagine what Ginny and Theo must be feeling back at school while their mate and boyfriend were not even in the same country anymore.

And Blaise, the usually witty vampire he imagined was struggling quite a bit without his mate.

He knew the effects of being away from Hermione all too well and he hoped that Blaise would hang on long enough so this mystery could be solved.

 

 

A few moments later, the tea kettle whistled and he took it gently off the stove before pouring himself a large mug.

Making his way back out onto the small porch, he sipped at his tea while thinking about his mate, his friends and the others that he had been blessed to meet in his life and death.

In that moment of reflection, he felt a sense of strange peace come over him that he had never felt before.

It was as if every moment in his life was meant to lead up to this very moment.

A small smile graced his lips as he watched the clouds glide over the dark sky.

His life had already managed to come full circle and was taking a turn that he had never could’ve fathomed it taking.

But despite everything, he still felt a sense of happiness. It was a quiet sense of joy in that rare, private moment that he had to himself. Closing his eyes he listened to the sounds of the traffic coming from several streets over.

 

 

 

The city was alive and so was he.

They all were, whether their hearts beat or not.

Love kept them all alive and he knew he would cherish that for the rest of eternity.

The time that he got to spend with his mate, their friends and anyone else who graced them with their presence was something that he would never forget for as long as he lived.

The sheer fact that they all had managed to survive this long was nothing short of a miracle.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Harry, Ron and Hermione would be relieved that finally their lives would no longer be at risk.

That in their deaths, they started new lives.

That Harry, who had never had much of a life to begin with; would be able to rise again as a stronger, more confident version of himself and perhaps together they all would find that missing piece of happiness that had evaded them all for their entire lives.

It was his hope anyways.

That they would be able to live as a unit, a family in these trying times.

He snorted as he thought about how only a couple years ago, Ron and Harry had been his sworn enemies.

Now he was mated to their best friend and they were about to become his new family.

As the night dragged on, he settled himself into a plastic chair on the porch and said a silent prayer that the dreams that they had once had in life would still be feasible in death and their happiness would be forever infinite.

 

 

 


	21. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 21

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 21

 

  
A/N: So I accidentally made Ron Theo and Neville’s boyfriend and mate so I guess we’re going to have some strange things happen coming from this odd threesome. I mixed up Ron with Neville for a moment so I figured why not? Let’s have Red get cozy with Naughty Nott and Neville the Brave. –MoonlitShadow

 

 

Hogwarts Castle 2:00 a.m.

  
Alga sighed and crossed her leather clad legs over one another as she leaned back in the wooden chair behind her desk.

Her steel toed boots clanked together as they sat on the hard wooden top of her desk.

Raking a hand through her long raven hair, she tried and failed yet again trying to find some explanation as to how she got herself into her current situation.

Alabaster had flooed her several times already and she knew that Lordes had made his way into town and was lurking in some God awful dark corner.

How on earth she had managed to survive over six centuries with those two was a complete mystery.

 

 

You’d think that a Vampire Council made up of ancient vampires would consist of an entire panel of highly skilled and trained vampires that had dealt with every type of supernatural issue under the sun.

Well, if you thought that then you were certainly misinformed.

The so called high Vampire Council that ruled over the UK consisted of three ancient, yet completely unprepared and definitely not skilled or talented vampires.

Alga didn’t know why the Council still existed.

It wasn’t like their kind listened to any of them ever.

Yet here she was, sitting alone in a darkened classroom waiting for the two other idiots to arrive.

 

 

The Council had been formed just as a formality and the rules that supposedly were made for their kind to follow had become merely suggestions at this point.

Twisting a piece of her hair around her perfectly manicured nails, she let out a huff of annoyance.

It had been two centuries since she had seen either of her supposed companions.

Lordes had disappeared somewhere overseas and Alabaster was last seen in some muggle bar drinking away for eternity.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she began to rub her temples.

The headache that was building behind her eyes throbbed painfully as Lordes’ voice echoed through her mind.

‘Really, Ally. You’d think that the school would have much better security. Three minutes and I’m already inside the main hall. I can’t wait to see you, darling. It’s been too long.’

His velvety voice cooed.

Alga rolled her eyes and let out a growl.

She had gotten rather good at avoiding her two mates, yet they had always managed to find her one way or another.

 

 

‘These are the bloody bathrooms? What are we in the sixteenth century?’

Alabaster’s voice said cockily making her headache intensify.

A ringing sound jolted her out of her thoughts as she placed her feet back on the ground and dug her cell phone out of her messenger bag.

Pressing the talk button she smiled when the person she had been waiting to hear from spoke into the other end.

“Fucking hell, Alga. Did they manage to find you again?”

Eliza’s smooth southern accent exclaimed making Alga’s dead heart warm even if just for a moment.

“Apparently.”

She responded as her worst nightmare’s appeared in the doorway of her classroom.

 

 

“Ally! What have you done to your hair?! It was exquisite just as it was! Now you’ve gone and utterly ruined its color with that horrid black and red.”

Alabaster gasped as he and Lordes descended upon her.

Alga rolled her eyes and tuned out her mate’s voices as she turned back to her best friend of a 1,000 years.

“Did you happen to get the pics I sent you, Lizzy? I thought they looked like the work of an ancient. I may be wrong but then again I haven’t been wrong since what? 1565?”

She teased as Eliza barked out a laugh.

 

She glanced up and watched as both her mate’s took a seat at a row of desks in the back of the room and began to give her their trademark “you haven’t talked to me in centuries and this is what I get?” look.

Alga knew that they weren’t going to stay quiet for long so she had to make her phone call short.

“Did you get a hit in the system from the bite marks?”

She asked as she heard Lordes sigh heavily.

Eliza paused for a moment as the sounds of a keyboard clicking were heard in the background.

“I tried matching them to every known ancient in the database. There weren’t any hits except one.”

Alga leaned forward and held her breath as both Lordes and Alabaster jumped up and stalked towards her apparently intrigued as well.

“It’s him, Alga. It’s Sanguini. He’s the one who attacked the Potter kid and his friends.”

Eliza breathed out as the phone fell from Alga’s hand.

Both Lordes and Alabaster let out loud growls as they watched their undead mate become even paler than she already was.

“Alga? Alga are you there?”

She vaguely heard Eliza’s voice say.

Lordes sighed and picked up the phone as Alabaster took their mate into his arms and began running his fingers soothingly through her hair.

“Liz, it’s Lordy. How are you darling? Yes, she’s here. Yes, we understand what this means. Yes I think it’s best if she rests right now. I’ll tell her you send your love. Oh thank you, dear. You know how we always love it when we can finally track her down. Goodnight now.”

He said calmly before hanging out and placing the phone onto the top of the desk.

 

 

Alga’s breathing became strained as she looked up into the eyes of her tall, pale green eyed lover.

Alabaster’s eyes had always been her favorite.

It also didn’t help that he had the silkiest smooth long blonde hair that she had ever seen either.

Lordes came into view as he bent down beside them.

He was equally as stunning with his long black hair and blood red eyes.

It had been a long time since they all had been together.

Too long, she realized.

She had seemed to have forgotten how wonderful it felt to be in their arms in times like this.

 

 

 

“Ally, love please say something.”

Alabaster said as his eyes scanned over her features in concern.

She shook her head and buried her face into his chest as blood red tears began to fall from her eyes.

Lordes and Alabaster exchanged a look.

It had been centuries since any of them had seen their Maker.

Sanguini proved to be a hard vampire to find once he had appeared.

He tended to migrate from country to country marking his Children for his own and then abandoning them to often die out of sheer madness.

“He’s back Bassy.”

She sobbed as Alabaster nodded gravely and soothed her as best as he could.

“The fledgling’s don’t stand a fucking chance against him.”

She bit out as Lordes cursed under his breath.

That’s right.

There were fledglings involved.

The chances of all of them making it out alive were slim but that never the less didn’t deter them for trying to help.

“Where are they now, love?”

Alabaster asked gently as Lordes picked up the phone and began making the necessary calls.

“London. The west side. They’re with Severus.”

She said quietly as her tears continued to fall.

Alabaster cradled his shaken mate in his arms and got to his feet.

They all were in for quite a fight.

If Sanguini was in the area and had lost control, many more young witches and wizards would die at his hand.

Deciding that now was the best time to make their exit for the night, he nodded to Lordes who gave him a halfhearted salute.

Clutching his mate tightly in his arms, he apparated them far away.

Death was coming.

And it was coming for them all.

 

 


	22. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 22

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 22

  
A/N: Well hello there. I know I’ve been gone for an awfully long time and I do apologize for that but I’ve had some very serious health issues that needed to be addressed before I could get well enough to write again. I’m feeling much better now and I’m excited to continue this story just as we have been. So without further ado, let’s go find us some vampy’s. -MoonlitShadow

 

8th Year Dormitories 6:00 a.m.

  
Neville paced back and forth as yet another strangled sob came from Theo.

Ginny had long since fell asleep as the three barricaded themselves in Blaise and Draco’s room.

The news of Ron and Harry’s death had reached them late last night and they all were taking it badly.

“I just don’t understand how this could’ve happened. What the fuck were they doing outside the castle at that hour anyways?”

Neville mused out loud as Theo gave another sniffle into one of the million Kleenex’s that littered the room.

 

“How am I supposed to know, damnit?! All I know is Ron was fine when he left our room yesterday afternoon and now he’s DEAD!”

Theo sobbed as Neville ran a hand through his messy brown locks.

“Nothing about this makes any sense at all.”

He muttered as he looked at the clock and sighed.

It was already six and breakfast was at seven.

He wondered if they were expected to attended classes or if they were going to be allowed to stay where they were for the day.

 

 

Suddenly a bright green mist formed in the air in front of them making Neville draw his wand in a defensive stance.

Both he and Theo relaxed when they saw that it was a patronus of a dragon and knew that it belonged to Draco.

Draco’s voice spoke the message to them before disappearing into a bright burst of red light.

“Bloody hell…He’s going to be a fucking vampire.”

Theo sobbed as Neville moved carefully towards him to give him some form of comfort.

“Well at least Mione and Drake are with him. I’m sure that they’ll take good care of him. Don’t you worry, darling.”

He soothed as Theo’s sobs began to slow until they were only quiet whimpers.

Neville held Theo tightly against his chest and glanced down at the still sleeping form of Ginny who was snoring happily amongst the dark colored covers of Blaise’s bed. She had been asleep for a few hours now and he hadn’t seen any sign of her waking anytime soon. Thinking nothing of it, he sighed heavily and waited a few moments trying to think of what their next move would be. Suddenly, another patronus appeared in front of them; this time in the form of a cat and Minerva McGonagall’s voice came into the room loud and clear.

“Mr. Nott, Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Weasley, please report to my office immediately.

Mr. Zabini has gotten loose within the castle and is heading towards your dormitory as we speak. His intended target is Ms. Weasley. Please get to safety as fast as possible.”

The professor’s voice said shrilly right before disappearing into thin air.

 

 

Neville rolled his eyes and looked up to the ceiling for a moment, cursing whatever higher power was setting this unfortunate luck on them all.

“Great. Just great.”

He muttered as Theo let out a new wave of sobs.

Rolling his eyes again, he reached down and gave Ginny’s shoulder a firm shake making her eyes flutter open almost immediately.

“What is it? What’s going on?”

She asked as her eyes became wide and alert.

“Apparently your bloody boyfriend has gone on another rampage and is coming here to find you.”

Neville said quite calmly despite the situation. Ginny merely quirked an eyebrow at him before shaking her head and straightening out her crumpled uniform. “Damn Blaise and his inability to control his bloody self.”

She murmured as Neville nodded in agreement while trying and failing to keep Theo in check.

 

Ginny stood and looked around the room for a moment before pointing to the door.

“Well I suppose he’ll try the most obvious means of entrance first. I don’t think the bookcases that we’ve put there will stop him. What do you think Nev? Perhaps a couch or two would do the trick?”

She said as almost an afterthought to which Neville shook his head at.

“Nah, couches won’t do. We’re going to have to put a curse or something. He’s a vampire, and a rather large bloke. Tell me again, why did you get paired with him?”

He said as she rolled her eyes in response and took out her wand to begin laying curses around the door.

“It’s not going to bloody stop him.”

Theo cried as Neville and Ginny let out a long sigh of frustration.

“Well if all else fails, we can always apparate to her office.”

Neville said hopefully before Ginny shook her red locks once again.

“Whenever there’s a threat in the castle, all apparition points are suspended. Remember fifth year? Come on, Nev keep up.”

She said firmly as he gently sat Theo down onto the bed before coming to help her set the curses in the correct formation.

“Well are you going to bloody sit there or are going to help us?”

Ginny shot back at Theo who looked at them with wide eyes.

Neville groaned and with another flick of his wand another curse was set into place.

 

 

 

“He’s no use, Gin. He’s scared bloody shitless. I think we ought to send him to wherever Drake and Mione are. Perhaps he’ll calm down if he’s near Ron.”

He mused as Ginny nodded thoughtfully.

“Either that or it’ll send him into cardiac arrest seeing Ron lying about dead as a doornail.”

She said as Neville made a face.

“No one needs to see that.”

He said quietly as Ginny nodded in agreement before stepping back away from the door to admire their handy work.

 

 

“There. That should do it for now, yeah?”

She said as Neville too stepped back and joined her in her assessment.

“Yeah I suppose.”

He said just before the lights in the room flickered and then went out with a dark puff of smoke.

Theo let out a screech as a solid knock was heard on the other side of the bedroom door.

Neville turned around quickly and shushed him as Ginny pulled her wand out in front of her and carefully approached the door.

“Blaise, is that you? Are you alright, love?”

She asked as no sound came from the other side.

Suddenly a guttural growl was heard as the room began to shake.

“Bloody hell, Gin! What the fuck kind of power does he have?!”

Neville yelled as Ginny began backing away from the door.

“Not really sure to be honest with ya.”

She replied over the loud rumbling that shook the room.

“He can’t get in though, can he?”

Neville asked as Ginny started to shake her head but a cracking and sounds of splintering wood started to echo throughout the room making her immediately nod in confirmation before turning and running to the back of the room.

“Yup apparently so! Get the bloody port key!”

She cried as pieces of furniture and dark magic spewed all over the room as Blaise made his grand entrance.

“Port key, port key…Where did I last see it?”

Neville cried as they came face to face with a very angry and hungry looking Blaise.

“Ginerva, where have you been hiding darling? I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

He said in a gravelly voice that was unfamiliar to her.

Ginny glanced behind her at Theo and Neville who were desperately trying to find the emergency port key that Draco had hidden somewhere in the room in case of emergencies such as this one.

 

 

“Really? I had no clue.”

She replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone making the older vampire quirk an eyebrow at her before giving a dark laugh in reply.

“I’m so very thirsty, darling. Won’t you come help me?”

He asked as his voice turned velvety smooth.

Ginny looked a bit panicked as she glanced one more time behind her at Neville who had finally located the port key that was in the form of a book on dragons before giving Blaise one last look and making a run for it.

Blaise let out a roar as Ginny reached Neville and Theo just in time to grab hold of the port key and leave the crumbling dormitory behind.

 

 

Draco had fallen asleep at the kitchen table and was happily snoring away when suddenly the room started to rumble making him jump in surprise.

He let out a scream when Ginny, Theo and Neville came tumbling out of thin air and crashing down onto the kitchen table in front of him.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

He cried as Severus and Hermione came racing into the room.

Severus’s eyes became wide as he took in the scene before him.

“What on bloody earth is going on?!?”

He demanded as Hermione and Draco ran to help their friends out of the pile of splintered wood that used to be the kitchen table.

“Apparently Blaise got a tad thirsty while locked up wherever they were keeping him.”

Neville explained as Ginny gave a cough and stumbled to her feet.

“A tad? Really, Nev. Let’s be honest. He was going to eat me alive.”

Ginny exclaimed in disbelief as Hermione wrapped her arms around her tightly in a small act of comfort.

“Blaise went on a rampage in the castle? What the hell? Didn’t they let him feed at all before this?”

Draco asked in confusion as he helped Theo to his feet.

Ginny shrugged and shook her head.

“Well now I guess they know it wasn’t him that killed Ron and Harry. If it had been him, he would’ve been already full enough to not need to feed so soon after.”

She said as Draco nodded in understanding.

Severus looked almost sad at the loss of his kitchen table but even more peeved to have more of his students now standing in the middle of his private home’s kitchen.

 

 

 

“First the dead boy’s on my dining room table, now this…”

He muttered to himself as he turned and stalked out of the room to make the necessary calls.

Draco and Hermione watched him go feeling a small bit of guilt at the fact that Severus’s private home was no longer private.

“Well the least we can do is clean up this mess.”

Hermione said as she pointed to what used to be the kitchen.

Draco nodded as they began to put things back together and repair what had been destroyed.

Once they were finished, Neville looked around the room with a curious gaze.

“So where are they?”

He asked as Draco’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment before recognition lit up in his eyes.

“They’re this way. Please follow us. But mind you, it is a rather grim sight to see.”

He warned them as he and Hermione took the lead into the dining room where Harry and Ron were in the process of turning.

To their surprise, only Ron still lay on the table looking as dead as ever.

Harry was nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

Ginny’s lips trembled as she spoke and she leaned into Hermione for comfort as Draco and Hermione exchanged a withering look.

“You said they were both here. So where’s Harry?”

She asked as Neville and Theo clung to each other for dear life. Draco held Hermione’s gaze for about two seconds before he let out a loud shout.

“SEVERUS!”

He yelled just as Severus stalked back into the room and surveyed the scene.

Throwing his hands up in the air he sighed exasperatedly before shaking his head and pointing to Draco and Hermione.

“This is your fault, you know. You two were supposed to be bloody watching them for signs of turning.”

He said as Draco rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips looking down at Ron with an unreadable expression.

“What were we supposed to do? Stay with them in here until they bloody wanted to tear us apart? You know how fledglings are before their first feeding.”

He said in an almost equally exasperated tone.

Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well now to sum up our bloody predicament, we’ve got one fucking idiot vampire tearing apart the school, one idiot vampire turning more idiot vampires, and one missing wonder boy who’s now yet another idiot vampire am I correct?”

He drawled as everyone in the room nodded in confirmation.

 

 

Severus sighed heavily and turned to leave the room.

“I could’ve been a bloody healer instead of this crap...But no, I just had to be a fucking professor for the younger generations of idiots…”

He muttered to himself as he strode down the hall and up the stairs to retire to his bedroom to figure out yet another plan of action.

The young vampires plus one very terrified Theo, one rather confused Neville and one very pissed off Ginny stood in the dining room and watched as the sun came up over the horizon, shedding light on yet another day full of problems and potential disasters for them all.

 

 


	23. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 23

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 23

 

  
A/N: I apologize if this chapter doesn’t do what you think should be done justice but I’ve had a lot of crap going on in life for me and I haven’t been able to dedicate as much time to writing as I really want to. That will change soon so no worries. Just a rough patch happening right now. I’ll be working on my writing all day tomorrow so hopefully I’ll crank out another chapter or two of this and my strategy right now is to update all of my most popular fanfics first. The rest will come a bit later. Love you all to bits for staying with me even though I suck at updates right now. Hope you can find it in your little vampy/demonic hearts to forgive me. Theme song for this chapter is Hold It Against Me by the goddess of life Britney Spears. (I was a 90s child so sue me XD) –MoonlitShadow

 

 

Hermione brushed her long hair out of her eyes as it blew harshly around her in the wind that had overtaken the city.

It was definitely a blustery day out in central London as Hermione clutched Draco’s hand tightly in her own.

The two had been roaming about the city for many hours searching for their lost friend turned fledgling.

They had seen many things as the city went about its daily business but they hadn’t seen the missing Boy Who Lived and Then Died since he was lying dead on Severus’s dining room table earlier that morning.

Draco huffed in annoyance as they turned yet another corner and found nothing of interest.

“Honestly Mione, he couldn’t have gotten very far. He’s only been undead for a couple hours now. He’s got to be starving out of his bloody mind. You’d think he’d be a bit more obvious about his first feeding than this.”

Hermione glanced up at her mate and better half, her brown eyes flitting over his pale features.

“Well he’s certainly gotten farther than we thought if we haven’t found him yet.”

She said as Draco nodded in agreement.

It was then that Hermione’s own stomach began to rumble and her eyes began to flash a dangerous red.

Draco heard his mate let out a wince and slight growl and knew that they had been out for far too long.

He stopped mid stride and turned so he led them down an empty alley before truly assessing her condition.

“I do think you need to feed yourself right about now, love.”

He said gently as he took her chin into his slender fingers and lifted her head so he could examine her bright eyes.

Hermione was reluctant to give up the search for her missing friend but knew better than to ignore Draco’s wise words.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she nodded slowly and winced again as her fangs began to poke out of her gums.

Draco shook his head and wrapped his arm securely around her waist so she was pulled tightly into his side before he apparated them back to Severus’s townhouse.

 

 

When they opened their eyes and found themselves in Severus’s living room, they noticed that it was quiet.

Almost too quiet.

Hermione shook her head hard trying to quell the building headache that was beginning behind her eyes.

Draco placed a steadying hand on her waist and looked down at her in concern.

She needed to feed.

And she needed it now.

“Come on, love. Upstairs. We’ll let you feed and then we’ll deal with everything else.”

He said gently as he helped her towards the stairs.

Hermione nodded numbly and with her mate’s loving help, climbed the stairs to the small guest room where she and Draco were staying.

As soon as Draco closed and locked their bedroom door, she pounced on him.

He let out a dark chuckle as he allowed Hermione to knock him off his feet and onto the bed.

Straddling his waist, she looked down at him with a look of hunger that he found so beautiful and made his cock twitch with desire and longing for her.

Hermione’s shoulders heaved up and down as her breath came out in quick pants.

She needed this.

She needed him.

All rational thoughts flew out the window as she dipped her head low and captured his lips with her own.

 

 

She smiled against his lips when he let out a groan that she eagerly swallowed up and claimed as her own.

Her fangs nipped at his lips and she became almost like she was getting drunk off of the feelings of desire that were now shared between them.

Draco knew that this was probably bad timing but he wasn’t sure whether or not his cock or his lips wanted his mate more at the moment so he decided to take it for what it was worth.

Grasping the edge of his mate’s shirt he gave it a firm tug signaling that he wanted it off. Hermione pulled back for a moment to give him a quizzical look.

“We don’t have time for that, Drake. We have to find Harry and make sure Ron doesn’t wander off too.”

She murmured as Draco gave a shrug and a cocky smirk before thrusting his hardened cock against her panty clad core making her let out a groan of want.

“Screw Potter and Weasel Right now all I want to bloody do is completely and utterly devour you.”

He rasped out as his voice became gravelly and his fangs began to show.

“Ungh…Fine…Fine…Harry and Ron can wait. But make…it…Ungh…Quick.”

Hermione lifted her shirt over her head and slid her skirt off her slender hips leaving her almost bare before her mate who looked at her hungrily.

She moaned as her mate’s slender fingers cupped her bra clad breasts and moved the thin fabric away to reveal her perky nipples that stood erect against his palm.

“Mmm…always eager, my little mate. I’m always so happy to give in to your wants and desires, isn’t that right love?”

He cooed to her as his fingers flicked and rubbed against her perky nipples making sounds of pleasure spill from his mate’s lips.

Giving them a slight pinch he smirked when Hermione let out a gasp of need.

“I said…Isn’t it a good thing your mate gives in to your wants, love?”

He said as he dipped his head down towards her shoulder so he could nip at the bare skin.

Hermione groaned as her eyes flew open as soon as his fangs sank into skin.

 

 

“Hurry. Now. I want you now.”

She grit out making him smirk against her skin as he drank freely from his mate’s life energy.

Hermione felt like her body was on fire as the room began to heat up and she found that her mate was the only one in the universe that mattered at that exact moment.

“Ungh…Drake…Draco….NOW!”

She screamed as his fingers flicked her bra undone and tossed it aside while his fangs were buried deep within her skin.

His head bobbed up and down as he licked and lapped at the wound that he had created before smirking proudly and looking up into the eyes of his now really horny and really hungry mate.

 

 

 

“Don’t worry love. You’ll get yours soon. Patience is a bloody virtue.”

He quipped as he batted his long lashes her making her eyes flash a bright red before she grabbed onto his shoulders and practically threw him down onto the bed beneath her nearly knocking the air out of his dead lungs.

“Omph! Easy love.”

He chuckled as she began tugging at his pants and finally managed to unzip them enough so they slid easily off his hips.

 

“Don’t. You. Bloody. Tell Me. About. PATIENCE DAMNIT.”

She screamed that came out more like a roar which impressed the hell out of her mate for a few seconds before he realized what that meant.

“Oh shit…”

He exclaimed as his mate’s nails turned into claws and her fangs became even more elongated.

“Right. NOW we need to get you to feed. Silly me.”

Draco hurriedly answered as he realized that she could easily tear him to pieces if she didn’t get exactly what she wanted.

 

 

He was quick to shed the rest of their clothes and guide her to his neck where her mating mark was while he positioned himself over her entrance.

His eyes flashed a dangerous red matching her own as Hermione looked up for only a moment to lock eyes with her mate before she plunged her fangs deep into his artery and he buried himself deep within her tight core.

Both she and Draco moaned loudly as he began to pound into her without mercy while she drank herself silly.

 

 

Their impending releases were quickly approaching, faster than normal because of the extra stimulus from feeding off one another.

Draco hurried to finish first before Hermione let out another screech that sounded the most inhuman that he had ever heard from her making him chuckle as soon as she collapsed heavily against the pillows.

 

 

He gently rolled off of her and took her into his arms as they breathed heavily trying to desperately get ahold of themselves before they both passed out from exhaustion.

“Apparently, I was rather parched.”

Hermione mused as Draco chuckled and nodded before kissing her forehead lovingly.

“Oh yes, I’d say so. For a few seconds I thought my undead life was going to end. You know that it’s nearly impossible to end a vampire’s existence but if their mate truly wished them gone it wouldn’t be impossible for them to do so.”

 

 

Hermione was going to ask for more elaboration on that particular piece of new information but the sound of a loud knock on their bedroom door startled them both before the voice behind the door shocked the hell out of them.

“Uhm, can you bloody keep it down, mates? I’ve only been dead for what…A day? Hearing’s bloody sensitive.”

Ron’s groggily voice chastised making Draco and Hermione’s eyes go wide.

 

 

Hermione shoved Draco off of her and managed to get dressed in a little under four seconds before she threw the bedroom door open to reveal a very pale, yet undead Ron Weasley.

His features were sharper, and his eyes had become a paler blue that they almost resembled Draco’s natural grey ones.

Her eyes trailed down his face and when she saw the hint of fangs peeking out of his mouth she let out another scream making both Draco and Ron wince at the exact same time as she threw her arms around him tightly.

 

“Oh holy shit! You’re alright! We thought we were going to bloody lose both of you!”

Hermione choked out as she began dramatically sobbing making Ron quirk an eyebrow at the witch who’s blood red tears were now soaking his shoulder.

Draco wrapped the sheets of the bed around himself before making his way lazily over to them with a small smile.

“She’s just a tad emotional right now. Female vampires tend to be a bit more….sensitive when it comes to the hormones going through them when they feed and mate at the same time.”

 

He explained making Ron’s eyes light up in recognition as he nodded slowly before giving Hermione a slight pat on the back.

 

 

“Oh Ronald! I thought I’d never see you again.”

Hermione continued to cry as Ron waited patiently for her tears to subside and Draco leaned up against the door frame giving a little yawn of after sex sleepiness.

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening made them all look at each other in confusion.

“Are we expecting company?”

Ron asked as he saw his own confusion mirrored on both Draco and Hermione’s faces.

Both shook their heads as Ron held out his hands for them to wait as he went down to greet whoever had just joined them.

 

“Oh great. Now he’s going to attack the first bloody thing that walks through the door.”

Hermione murmured as she leaned shakily against her mate.

Draco gave another shrug and looked down at her intently as they both listened for the tell tale sounds of a vampire attack.

After a few minutes when none came, Draco gave Hermione a confident smile and nodded his head towards the stairs.

“I do believe our beloved Red has more self control than any of us at the moment. He hasn’t killed anything yet and seems fairly stable. Why don’t you just go downstairs and see who’s coming for a visit while I fix up the room and get dressed?”

 

 

Draco suggested as Hermione nodded and blew him a kiss before making her way down the stairs.

When she entered the living room, she saw a sight that was hard to describe yet confusing at the same time.

Her Professor, Alga was seated on the sofa between two fairly handsome vampires who didn’t look at day over twenty as Ron played hostess.

“Professor! What are you doing here?”

Hermione asked the young woman who looked relieved at having a chance to talk to someone other than her mate’s.

Giving Hermione a hesitant smile she stood and bowed to her.

 

 

“Mistress, it’s good to see you again. I was just telling your friend that my mate’s and I were called by Severus to come over and help search for your misplaced friend.”

She said carefully as Hermione smiled and nodded gratefully.

“Oh Ally dear why didn’t you tell us that you have such lovely students?”

Alabaster murmured as he stood and bowed deeply making Hermione blush and Alga roll her eyes.

 

 

“Oh my love, I do concur. Who is this lovely young flower, Ally dear?”

Lordes practically purred as he and Alabaster were circling around Hermione much like sharks when they were going in for the kill.

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind them making everyone look up to see a perturbed Draco who’s eyes were narrowed at the two rather handsome ancient vampires.

 

 

“Oh Master, it’s good to see you as well. I was just telling your mate that my mate’s and I have been called in to help search for your friend.”

Alga stated clearly seeing that there was going to be a blood bath if the three vampires got into it over the young female.

 

Ron cleared his throat from over at the couch and crossed his arms over his chest while he made his way towards all of them.

 

“I thought a mated vampire only cared about their own mate. Not bloody went after anything with two legs.”

 

He said pointedly at Lordes and Alabaster who had yet to leave poor Hermione alone making Draco let out a not so subtle growl. Alabaster was the one who answered, merely shrugging and giving him a shameless smile.

 

"That would be the case if our mate had accepted our bond long ago. Since she hasn’t yet, we still are as if we are unmated.”

He explained as Ron nodded clearly satisfied at the answer and Alga looked like she was going to faint.

Hermione squeaked when Lordes bent down to sniff her and Alga placed her hands over her face to block out her mate’s idiotic behavior.

“Alright, THAT’S bloody enough.”

Draco said as he pulled Hermione away from the two vampires and wrapped her in his arms tightly.

 

“What? She smells delicious.”

Lordes argued as he looked between Draco and Hermione with a pleading expression.

“Probably cause they were just bloody fucking each other. Woke me the hell up from being dead even.”

Ron murmured making Lordes and Alabaster’s eyes light up in recognition.

Alga pushed her way over to Draco and Hermione and stood in front of her mate’s with her arms outstretched blocking them from doing anymore harm.

“I’m terribly sorry about them. They usually aren’t this bad. It’s been a long time since either of them have been around a newly mated female.”

She said as she shot a glare over her shoulder at her mate’s who had the decency to look slightly guilty.

“But Ally! You can’t bloody blame us! If you’d only…”

Alga threw another look over her shoulder at Lordes who knew it was best to shut up and shut up now.

 

 

Suddenly, Theo, Ginny and Severus came into the room from the still open front door.

“Well I see it’s just customary for everyone to bloody walk into my fucking house without my permission. Alga, control your sorry excuses for mates. Male Weasel, you look better. Good. Now I don’t have to file a death report.

Female Weasel and Slytherin who disappoints the shit out of me, go back to school and meet Minerva in her office. She called on our way through the city. She said Mr. Zambini has calmed himself down and is ready to have visitors. And you two, don’t get me bloody started. I can fucking smell you from here.”

 

He growled at everyone who all had the decency to look ashamed as an entire group.

 

“What about Harry, Professor?”

Hermione asked as Severus made his way into the kitchen to make a hot cup of tea.

“He’ll show up I’m sure. He couldn’t have gotten bloody far.”

He said tiredly as Draco and Hermione shared a look.

And Ron looked confused.

“Wait. Where is Harry?”

He asked as everyone in the room fell silent unsure how to answer the new fledging’s question.

“Well you see he sort of….disappeared.”

Hermione said as she held her hands out in a placating manner hoping that he wouldn’t go on his first rampage right there in the small living room.

 

 

Ron’s eyes widened for a moment before he sighed heavily and ran a hand through his messy hair.

“Well, alright then. Harry’s missing. I’m dead but alive. Right. Everything’s bloody good then.”

He muttered as he took a seat on the couch and leaned back trying but failing to ignore the circumstances that he found himself in.

“Well, who’s up for some tea?”

Lordes asked cheerily as Severus groaned and everyone else filed into the kitchen after him.

Harry was missing.

Ron was alive.

And everything was going to hell in a handbasket, but for now, everything was just fine.

 

 

 


	24. Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 24

Luminescent Nocturne Chapter 24

 

  
A/N: Hey everyone! Here’s another chapter for ya! Hope you like the plot and how it’s evolving. It’s a bit random but that’s what I do best, yeah? I also reformatted all of the chapters of this story so you can read it easier. You’re welcome. Please let me know if you need more spaces between paragraphs cause I wasn’t really sure how much you all would need. Also, theme song for this chapter is I’d Come For You by Nickelback. Thanks-MoonlitShadow

 

 

After everyone had more than enough tea to satisfy themselves nearly depleting Severus’s entire pantry of it’s already small amount of contents, Ginny, Theo and Neville opted to go back to school to check on Blaise.

Ginny was eager to see her mate now that he was a bit more on the rational side.

Theo practically begged Ron to come with them back to the castle so they could spend some much needed time with one another but Ron had said that he’d rather stay with Hermione and Draco for the moment so they could search for and locate their missing best friend.

With a huff of annoyance, Theo and Neville portkeyed away to the castle with Ginny leaving alone Alga, her mates, Severus, Draco, Hermione and Ron who looked like he was adjusting rather well to the entire situation.

“You really look like you’re doing well, mate. Never was this rational myself when I was a fledgling.”

Draco commented making Ron smile happily in his direction.

“You’re still a bloody fledgling, boy. Don’t bloody fool yourself.”

Lordes called from the kitchen making Draco scowl harshly at the kitchen door.

“Commentary isn’t bloody necessary, thanks!”

Hermione called back and they almost instantly heard male laughter coming from the next room.

 

 

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his mussed up hair while Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulders to keep her warm.

The flat was freezing seeing as how they figured Severus was now trying to use the strategy of freezing them out of his house by cutting off the heat.

“I still don’t see why I’m getting cold at all. I thought vampire’s can’t feel temperature change.”

Hermione grumbled as Draco nodded and Ron rubbed her shoulders in a small act of comfort while she gave another harsh shiver.

“That’s pretty much true for vampires who have been vampires for awhile. You’ve only been a vampire a little over a week, yeah? Just give it time, love. It’ll happen sooner or later. After all, we’ve got bloody forever now.”

Draco said with a small smile making Hermione’s dead heart warm slightly with love for her mate.

Ron shook his head and then rested it on Hermione’s shoulder while he dragged his tongue over his razor sharp fangs.

“Forever. Bloody hell. What are we all going to do forever…”

He murmured making both Hermione and Draco share a look.

“Well I’d assume you’d turn both Theo and Neville seeing as how they’re your mates. And then what you do from there is up to you I suppose.”

Draco said as he regarded the new vampire with a look of sympathy.

“I’m going to have to bloody turn them now, huh? Sucks that they just can’t stay human and all.”

Ron murmured to himself but Draco shook his head.

“Nah mate. You wanna turn them both. If they stayed human you’d just outlive both of them. It’ll be easier this way even if it’s harder at first, right Mione?”

He said as he directed his attention over to his mate who seemed to be doing slightly better within her best friend’s loving embrace.

 

 

“Absolutely. I couldn’t imagine being a vampire forever and not having Draco by my side. Or you and Harry for that matter.”

She said as she nodded in agreement making Draco let out a small groan and Ron smirk in triumph.

“So, I guess that means we’ll be starting a what did Lordes call it? A coven? A clan? Something of the sort. You know, the thing when there are multiple vampires in a family.”

Draco rolled his eyes as another male voice spoke up from the other room.

“It’s called a clan, boy. Get it right. Merlin’s beard, are fledglings always this incapable of learning?”

Alabaster’s voice said making Lordes burst out laughing.

Alga burst through the kitchen door and surveyed the situation in the living room with a tired smile.

“Did I mention I’m terribly sorry about them?”

She said in a low voice as Ron smirked in her direction.

“Only about a thousand times. Honestly Alga, you’d think the fates would put you with someone much more...classy.”

Severus drawled as he entered the room quickly answered by the sounds of two male “heys” coming from the kitchen.

“I thought you’d like to know that Theo has just sent a patronus saying that Blaise is alright and he ended up turning Ginny. So…that’s taken care of. Theo and Neville send their regards to you all. Blaise sends his apologies for killing your bloody sister.”

He said as he looked over to where Ron was practically fuming.

“Alright, turning me. Fine. Turning Harry. Fine. Turning Mione. Fine. Turning Draco. Fine. Turning my sister. NOT FINE.”

He growled as he jumped up from where he and Hermione were comfortably sitting on the couch.

Draco shot a look to Severus who merely shrugged and left the room to go clean up the mess in what would’ve been his kitchen if four plus vampires didn’t bloody ruin it.

 

 

“Oh, Draco I didn’t know if you’d mind or not, but I contacted your parents to update them on the situation. They said that they were apparently unaware that you had found your mate and that it was indeed Miss Granger. Your father said that they would like it if you two would visit the manor as promptly as possible.”

Alga said making Draco swirl around so fast that Hermione swore he’d practically disappeared into thin air.

“You WHAT?”

He cried making Ron’s anger seem less scary at the moment as both boy’s began pacing the length of the room.

“Well, yes. I thought that your parents should be aware of everything that’s happened so far. I mean they are your parents, Draco.”

Alga said trying to reason with the now furious male vampires.

“You could’ve given us some bloody warning, Alga.”

Hermione chastised as she got up and carefully blocked both boy’s paths before they walked a hole into the carpet.

“I thought that was your warning.”

Alga replied just as the sound of loud knocking came from the front door. Hermione, Draco and Ron all froze while Alga quirked an eyebrow at the sound.

“I didn’t think we were expecting anyone. Severus! Who are we expecting?”

She called out as he, Lordes and Alabaster came to join them in the living room.

“I haven’t the faintest idea.”

Severus drawled as he eyed the door with mild suspicion.

“Well somebody better bloody answer it. They’re going to wake the damn neighbors.” Lordes swore as he pointed to what looked like shadowy figures outside the front doors small side windows.

 

“Not me.”

Half of the room called leaving Draco the odd man out making him curse loudly.

 

 

“Damn you all to bloody hell.”

He growled as he stalked forward to open the door while the others braced themselves for whatever lay just outside of it.

As soon as he pulled the knob back, the door swung open and almost everyone in the room gasped when they saw that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were stalking into the room look as perturbed as ever.

“Well, thank you all for inviting us to the bloody party.”

Lucius drawled as his eyes swiveled around the room from his son, to his mate, to Alga and the others.

“Oh Draco, dear. You’re alright! When Alga told us what happened we weren’t sure what to think.”

Narcissa cried as she ran forward and took Draco into her arms.

Draco gasped for air as his mother tried to bloody suffocate him. Lucius surveyed the small flat and sighed heavily before shedding his cloak and walking stick by the front door and making his way over to where Severus stood watching with unease radiating off of him.

“Severus. What is the meaning of this? Our boy finds his mate and we get no note, no message, no nothing?”

Lucius spit out as Severus merely regarded the elder Malfoy with a look of disinterest.

“I beg your pardon, Lu but I was thinking that you and Cissa had more important things to do like, oh I don’t know. Saving the rest of the bloody wizarding population at St. Mungos? You two are now healers there am I correct?”

Lucius’s gaze swung over to where Ron and Hermione were carefully trying to get Narcissa off a struggling to breathe even though he was already dead Draco.

 

 

“Alright, Cissa. That’s enough. No need to knock the wind out of his non-existent lungs.”

Lucius called out to his wife who reluctantly let go of Draco and went into her husband’s waiting arms.

Her gaze immediently found Hermione’s and the two witches regarded each other with varying looks of interest.

“So you are my son’s mate, Miss Granger?”

She asked as both Hermione and Draco nodded in confirmation.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind and gave his parents a wary look.

“When were you planning on telling us? This was a rather important detail that we were waiting to hear from you.”

Lucius said as he looked between the two with an unreadable look of his own.

Draco shrugged and held his hand up to gesture to the rest of the vampires and people in the room.

“Well I don’t know maybe because we’ve been so bloody busy? Mione and I haven’t even had enough time to celebrate our own union, not to mention now Blaise’s now that he and Ginny are properly mated.”

 

He said as his father’s and Narcissa’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Blaise? The Zabini boy? He’s mated to a…Weasley?”

Lucius drawled as he exchanged a look with his wife who looked like she was about to either cry or faint.

“Yes. He is. And both Blaise and I are very thankful and happy that we’ve found our mates. I’m sure you will be too over time, father.”

Draco said in a firm tone issuing a challenge to the elder Malfoy that was definitely picked up by every vampire in the room.

Lucius was silent for a moment before Narcissa broke out of his arms and ran over to Hermione only to engulf the poor girl in an embrace much like she had just done to her own son.

Her sobs echoed around the room as everyone looked at Lucius to see how he would react.

“Oh Hermione, love. I’m so thankful that it was you and Ginny instead of some other bloody pureblood brat.”

Narcissa cried as Lucius rolled his eyes and looked towards the ceiling as if asking for some sort of guidance from a higher power.

“Cissa, love you do realize that this is the same girl that was tortured and practically murdered on our parlor floor, correct?”

He said as he directed his attention to Hermione who seemed to shake herself out of the terrible memories and refocus her attention on her mate.

“But that’s even more reason to love her, Lucius. She’s been so badly treated by all of us she deserves all the bloody happiness in the world.”

Narcissa continued to sob as Hermione felt her dead lungs re killing themselves.

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. For all the careful consideration regarding our situation, but I think I would prefer to discuss this matter with your son, who indeed is now my mate.”

Hermione said as she broke free of Narcissa’s tight grasp and went directly over to where Draco waited patiently for her.

“Mother. Father. We weren’t exactly prepared for your gracious visit. I think my mate and I shall retire to our own quarters until we can decide on how to go about handling this matter ourselves.”

Draco drawled sounding much like Lucius himself.

 

 

It hadn’t been a question but a command, that made even Alga and Severus carefully take note of.

Draco had just taken over the head of the household, denouncing Lucius down several notches.

Lucius exchanged a look with Narcissa knowing that he and his wife could never disrespect the newly mated vampire’s wishes and nodded slowly in response as he eyed his son with a wary look.

“As you wish. But please inform us at some point your decisions on this…matter.”

Lucius said as everyone in the room watched Draco wrap an arm around Hermione’s shoulders and turn to lead her up the stairs.

“Until next time. Father. Mother.”

Draco said with a small nod not even really acknowledging the two much more.

As Draco led Hermione up the stairs to their room, he looked both ways and then back down the stairs before pulling her quickly up the stairs and down the hall.

When they passed the open door of their bedroom, Hermione wondered where on earth they were going.

“Draco, where are we going? Our room is over there.”

She exclaimed as he put a finger to his lips and pulled her tight against his front before whispering gently in her ear.

“I said that we would retire to our quarters. I didn’t say that I meant the one here. Trust me little love, it’s time for us to go back to where we belong.”

He said as he apparated them away quietly to their home in Hogwarts leaving the unaware group downstairs alone to deal with the situation themselves.

 

 


End file.
